Antes y después
by jessy.henderson
Summary: ¿No te has preguntado que paso después de "Solo primos"? Pasaron ocho largos años donde demasiadas cosas ocurrieron ¿Qué paso después de "Mas que primos"? Seguramente queras saber que paso en sus vidas después de lo acontecido. Aquí te lo explicaré todo. PAUSADA.
1. Chapter 1 Así nos hicimos un equipo

Hola mis queridos lectores regresamos a esto que muchos de ustedes amaron, la razón por la que quise hacer esto es que quedaron dudas o pendientes sobre las dos anteriores historia que no tuvieron explicación ahora las explicaré lo mejor posible y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 1: Así nos hicimos un equipo.**

* * *

 _Tres años después de ¿Solo primos?_

* * *

Los entrenamientos estos días han sido terribles, demasiado pesados y agotadores en todo sentido no sé cómo seguía de pie después de todo eso pero estaba tan cerca de lograrlo pronto ascendería de rango, espero poder lograrlo antes de que no quede nada de mí, es increíble como pasaba el tiempo después de que "eso" ocurrió no quería pensar en eso.

Pero siempre llegaban a mi esos pensamientos o más bien recuerdos lo que me atormentada no era lo que paso con Espiráculo al menos no en parte lo que mas me tenia así era lo que paso con Marlene, como termino todo ¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Pensara en mí como yo en ella? Hace tiempo mi madre me contó que estaba saliendo con alguien ¿Dejo de quererme?

Antes que pudiera seguir con esos pensamientos alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación, quizás era uno de los chicos, no creo que no ellos ahora estaban en entrenamiento y esta hora mis otros compañeros igual ¿Entonces quién podía ser?

-Adelante- Entonces entro un cadete cualquiera, lo había visto antes pero no sé dónde siempre estaba viendo gente no podía acordarme de todos.

-Skipper el general desea verte enseguida- Me dijo rápidamente el cadete para después retirarse ¿Por qué quera hablar conmigo?

Me apure a ir a su oficina, sé que no le gustaba esperar además en verdad quería saber para que me necesitaba la última vez que hablo conmigo fue para informarme sobre Espiráculo, esperaba que nada de eso volviera a ocurrir, toque la puerta y enseguida oí como decía "adelante" con su fría y firme voz entre despacio y como era protocolo me quede enfrente de él con las manos atrás.

Observe la oficina solo una vez había estado aquí fue después de Espiráculo, recuerdo que me dijo poco solo que me felicitaba por como maneje esa terrible situación y que esperaba más de mí, no había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo poca luz las paredes de madera igual que el enorme escritorio enfrente mío algunos cuadros y reconocimientos nada más.

-Me dijeron que requería mi presencia general ¿Sucede algo malo?- Ya había pasado tres años desde lo de Espiráculo y aun no había superado nada.

-Nada malo Skipper al contrario tengo excelentes noticias para ti- ¿De verdad? Seria la primera cosa buena que me sucede en estos años.

-Haz pasado las pruebas necesarias para acceder de rango, ahora eres capitán en primer grado lo que quiere decir que podrás tener tu propio equipo- Eso es fantástico nunca me imaginé que pasaría algo pronto.

-Estoy muy sorprendido por la noticia pensé que pasaría mas tiempo para eso- Había oído que hasta cuatro años para que eso sucediera y eso era poco.

-Se supone que debía pasar más tiempo pero tras tus acciones en contra de Espiráculo hacen que te otorguen este honor además me dicen que eres de los mejores- No pensé que la cosa con Espiráculo trajera cosas buenas además de mi desempeño en las pruebas.

-Bueno en todo caso gracias señor le prometo que mi equipo y yo no le fallaremos téngalo por seguro- Ya tenía a mi equipo perfecto.

-Por lo que dices ya tienes a los miembros de tu equipo, como sabes esa decisión es toda tuya siempre y cuando cumplan los requisitos necesarios- Estoy seguro que cumplían con todo eso.

-Estoy muy seguro que ellos cumplen con los requisitos necesarios, iré a avisarles de inmediato de nuevo gracias señor- Por fin los chicos y yo estaríamos juntos como equipo después de todo a eso vinimos todos.

-Bien recuerda cuales son las prioridades de un líder, además que deben pasar periodo de prueba- El dichoso periodo de prueba donde se veía que equipos si y cuales no.

-Lo tengo muy presente señor, no creo que tengamos muchos problemas con eso pero le informaré de todo- Me encargaría de entrenarlos como se debe.

-Está bien puedes retirarte Skipper y suerte con tu equipo- Sé que no sería nada fácil a partir de aquí pero haría lo que sea por mi ahora equipo.

-Gracias señor, con su permiso me retiro- Así salí de su oficina, tenía que ir a avisarle a los chicos seguramente a estas horas ellos estaban en entrenamiento.

Llegue al enorme campo que era donde demasiados cadetes entrenaban era bastante grande pero no me costó mucho trabajo encontrar a los chicos pero fue necesario pedirle a quien los entrenaba que me los llevaría el resto del día y fue todo aunque los chicos se extrañaron al verme.

-No te esperábamos ahora Skipper ¿A qué se debe la sorpresa?- Normalmente siempre nos veíamos cuando nuestros entrenamientos terminaban.

-Solo vine a darles excelentes noticias muchachos- Ellos también esperaban el día en que fuéramos equipo sé que tampoco se lo esperaban como yo.

-¿De verdad? No hemos tenido buenas noticias en un tiempo- En eso Cabo tenía razón, ya era tiempo de las buenas noticias de hecho la única buena noticia fue que los aceptaron en la base.

-Claro, verán hace unos momentos el general Buck me indico que ya estaba listo para ser capitán de un equipo y como saben los elegiré a ustedes para que sean ese equipo- Sabia que esto los alegraría demasiado.

-¡Somos equipo!- Grito entusiasta Rico, si ya éramos un equipo oficialmente porque siempre lo hemos sido antes de todo esto.

-Exacto chicos, a partir de ahora somos un equipo eso significa que a partir de ahora yo debo entrenarlos- ¿Algo mejor que esto? Nada.

-Esto es magnífico Skipper aunque pensé que tardaría más tiempo- Es lo mismo que yo pensé pero la suerte estaba de nuestro lado.

-Según era más tiempo, pero debido a lo que paso con Espiráculo y mi desempeño en el entrenamiento creyeron que ya estaba listo para ser capitán- Debido a como maneje aquella situación y como lo hago ahora.

-Eso es una grandiosa idea, no sé cuánto tiempo más soportaría al otro sujeto- Seguro Kowalski se refería al que los entrenaba temporalmente lo se lo mismo sufrí.

-No se deben preocupar a partir de ahora su entrenamiento corre por mi cuenta, pero eso si no seré tan piadoso con ustedes- Entiendo que sean mis amigos pero debo sacar lo mejor de ellos a cualquier costo.

-Tranquilo Skipper puedes contar con nosotros, no te fallaremos nunca veras que seremos de los mejores- El entusiasmo de Cabo era sorprendente.

-Eso aún está por verse chicos, aun les falta mucho por aprender, lo bueno es que tenemos algo que muchos otros equipos no- No muchos de aquí venían con sus amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto muy curioso Rico ¿No se habían dado cuenta aun? Había veces que los equipos simplemente no funcionaban.

-Bueno muchos forman sus equipos pero pasan cosas, el equipo no logra congeniar, hay pleitos o simplemente no se llevan bien y se separa, pero con nosotros eso jamás pasara- Porque ya confiamos uno en el otro.

-Entonces ¿Tendremos esperanza como equipo?- Claro que la tendríamos solo miran que tan lejos habíamos llegado.

-Ya somos un equipo pero ahora es oficial- Cuando nos enfrentamos a Espiráculo ya éramos más que un equipo.

-¿Crees que seamos buenos Skipper?- Ahora Cabo estaba inseguro, era difícil seguirle el ritmo, pero en eso estábamos.

-Ten por seguro que sí, solo tenemos que entrenar más duro y con cada una de nuestras habilidades cualquier misión será nada- Ya pudimos con un gran villano sin tener experiencia alguna.

-¡Misiones!- Eso sería lo que definiría si éramos bien equipo pero eso más adelante este sería el periodo de "prueba" para ver que duráramos.

-Eso será más adelante, pero ahora descansen el resto del día mañana a primera hora empezaran los entrenamientos- No necesitábamos probarnos sabía que esto duraría y sería fantástico es decir ellos son muy buenos en esto.

-No esperábamos menos de ti Skipper- Bueno desde que entre en esto soy muy puntual con los entrenamientos además no quería atrasarme.

-Los entrenamientos son necesarios para todo, no quiero que nos atrasemos en ningún momento- Siempre se tiene que esperar lo inesperado.

-Ya hablas como todo un líder- Tenia que empezar, pero no solo era hablar como un líder sino también actuar como uno.

-Y actuare como uno así que sea mejor que mañana no lleguen tarde, quien llegue tarde entrenara más tiempo, es todo chicos nos vemos- Y actuar como uno era asegurarme que nada les pasara, anteponerlos sobre todo hasta mi propia vida.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Quise empezar con cómo se hicieron el equipo que ya eran en "Más que primos" para que no piensen que enseguida eran equipo oficial una duda resuelta pero en esta serie de one Shots me gustaría tomar en cuenta su opinión, se supone que esta historia empezara desde el martes pero hubo algunos atrasos por eso hasta ahora inicia, gracias por haber leído.**

 **¿Qué otra duda, situación o evento quieren que explique? Me gustaría saber que quisieran saber para publicarlo y no dejar dudas, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Antonio

Hola mis queridos lectores gracias por recibir tan bien esta idea esto lo hago por ustedes porque al final de la otra historia vi que quedaron demasiadas dudas y no quise que se quedara así por ello hice esto, haré todas las dudas no se preocupen y si más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 2: Antonio.**

* * *

 _Dos años después de ¿Solo primos?_

* * *

Ya han pasado dos años desde que Skipper se fue también han sido dos años desde que Antonio sigue cortejándome, no sé si debo seguir haciendo esto sé que no lo quiero como él a mí pero debo continuar mi vida sin él, él eligió su camino yo debo elegir el mío, parece algo pronto después de eso pero debo olvidarlo.

-Hoy veré de nuevo a Antonio no falta mucho tiempo para que venga- Así que en lo que venía platicaba con mi madre.

-Hija ¿No crees que debes tener un noviazgo con Antonio?- Otra vez mi madre diciéndome lo mismo, no creo poder estar así con Antonio.

-Aun no estoy seguro de aceptarlo, debo pensarlo por más tiempo- Sé que no era correcto para Antonio estar así pero no me sentía lista aun.

-Hija, Antonio te ha esperado bastante tiempo pero no te esperara para siempre debes de tomar una decisión- Claro que lo sé pero es difícil después de lo que paso con Skipper.

-Sé que no además de que no es muy justo para él pero es demasiado confuso para mí- Los momentos que pase con Skipper aún me persiguen.

-Nunca me has querido decir porque es confuso para ti, lo aceptes o no creo que merece una respuesta en vez de seguir esperando- Ya ha sido demasiado paciente conmigo, mi madre tiene razón.

-Tomaré una decisión hoy lo prometo, no te preocupes ¿Si?- Este día decidiría definitivamente que pasaría con respecto a Antonio y a mí esta dicho.

-Está bien con eso me dejas mucho más tranquila pero ¿Sabes? Ayer tu tía me llamo sigue preocupada- Ay no, si mencionaba a mi tía también a Skipper.

-¿En serio? Vaya ¿Te dijo porque lo está?- Por favor que no sea por Skipper portavoz hablar de él no por favor que este bien.

-Es por tu primo, piensa que se está excediendo demasiado y sin descanso le preocupa mucho que afecte en su salud- A mí me afecta hablar de él como seguro a él le afectara.

-Skipper siempre ha sido así no veo porque se preocupa, debería dejarlo él sabe perfectamente lo que hace, ya está grande- Si quiere matarse en eso, él lo eligió así, no debo mostrar tristeza alguna.

-Claro que lo sabemos, pero dice que es diferente a antes de que viniera aquí dice que cambio mucho y no sabe cómo manejarlo es mucho más cerrado además no lo ve mucho- ¡Ahora eso no!

-Skipper solo está tomando con madurez después de todo en ese trabajo debe serlo, él estará bien no deben preocuparse- Además claro que está bien esta con sus amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Crees que sea solo eso? Yo también lo note extraño el día que se fue, algo le pasaba por lo que se quiso ir de la nada- Ya no quería seguir hablando de él.

-¿Por qué seguimos hablando de él? Seguro que estará bien y llegara muy lejos no tienen porque preocuparse- Pero ya dejemos de hablar de él por favor.

-Solo me preocupó también por él, sabes que somos una familia y como una tenemos que estar unidos y apoyarnos en los momentos difíciles- Sí, Skipper y yo siempre seremos familia.

-Claro que lo tengo muy presente, pero solo habrá que darle tiempo veras que volverá a ser el mismo de siempre- Lo mismos esperaba que me pasara.

-Se lo comentare a tu tía, pero enserio espero que tengas razón no me gustaría saber que en realidad tiene algo malo- El tiempo lo cura todo ¿No? Esto también debía curarlo.

-Verán que sí y cuando menos lo esperes Skipper será el de siempre seguro está cansado por todos los entrenamientos que hace allá- Sabia que no, estaba mal por esto pero sé que lo superaría como yo lo haría.

-Tienes razón, lamento que te moleste con todas esas cosas pero como la última vez vi que se llevaban mejor- Si nos llevábamos mucho mejor.

-Si nos llevábamos mejor después de todo es mi primo, tengo que irme tengo que ver a Antonio ya que le he quedado mal dos veces no quiero volver a hacerlo- Y tal vez ahora si podría decidirme.

-Haces buena pareja con Antonio hija, se ve que él te quiere de buena manera deberías pensarlo muy bien, cuídate- Me pregunto qué pasaría si se enterara de lo que paso con Skipper.

-Claro mama si decido algo serás la primera en saberlo, nos vemos luego- Hablar de Skipper no me agrada para nada pero siempre estará presente lo quiera o no.

Solo subí a mi cuarto para esperar a que fuera la hora, además en unos años ya no viviría aquí, voy a la universidad y cuando vea que es el momento deberé irme, extrañare mucho a mi madre pero debo seguir como siempre me lo decía, lo más triste es que lo seguí queriendo incluso cuando empezó a doler.

Ha cambiado mucho desde que Skipper se fue, pero no se fue del todo mi madre cada vez que puede lo menciona me dice cómo va en su entrenamiento suicida, eso solo me recuerda siempre porque esto termino ¿Cómo dejas de querer a alguien? Mi teléfono me distrajo, era Antonio avisándome que estaba esperándole afuera así que no perdí más tiempo y salí enseguida.

-Hola ¿Está todo bien? Te noto algo triste- ¿Tanto se me notaba? Esto no podía seguir así tenía que olvidarlo, evitar que me continuara afectando así.

-Hola, estoy muy bien solo que ya sabes en poco tiempo me mudare solo siento añoranza de dejar aquí a mi madre- Eso también me pasaba pero lo de Skipper pesaba más que nada.

-Entiendo lo mismo me pasa extraño a mi familia pero gracias a ti me he acostumbrado a esta ciudad y dime ¿Qué tal tu familia?- Oh no otra vez Skipper no ¿Por qué estaba presente en todo?

-Están bien, mi madre esta como nunca, mi tía y Skipper la están pasando de maravilla- No quería que me preguntara por Skipper como la última vez.

-Me alegra demasiado ¿Y Skipper nunca volverá? La vez que vino se fue tan de repente que no me pude despedir de él- No sé si volverá o no quizás no.

-Eso no lo sé, creo que ni él mismo lo sabe pero en general mi familia esta muy bien- Solo quería cambiarle el tema no me gusta hablar d él.

-Eso me alegra demasiado, porque sé que si ellos están bien tú también lo estarás, Marlene debemos hablar- ¿Ahora de qué? ¡De lo mismo!

-Se de lo que quieres hablar, no te culpó llevas dos años esperando es demasiado tiempo- No pensé que duraría tanto tiempo.

-Bueno creo que vale la pena esperar pero ya es demasiado tiempo debo saber si aun vale la pena- No puedo culparla digo después de todo uno se cansa.

-Te entiendo perfectamente Antonio, se que no ha sido fácil librar conmigo y tú te mereces lo mejor- Al principio lo rechazaba todo el tiempo porque enserio la ausencia de Skipper me dolía demasiado.

-Nunca me quisiste contar porque de repente te cerraste conmigo al grado de ignorarme pero supe entenderlo debiste tener tus motivos- Solo uno y ese motivo era Skipper y aun es Skipper.

-Pasaron algunas cosas que bueno me hicieron actuar así, se que mereces mas razones pero enserio no puedo hablar de eso- Jamás le podre decir lo que paso con Skipper, nadie lo sabrá.

-Claro que entiendo y espero que un día con toda confianza puedas decirme que pasó, yo sabré entenderte- No jamás lo sabrás Antonio, así que lo siento.

-He pensado mucho en esto o bueno en nosotros siempre te he dicho que pronto te diré pero simplemente no lo hago creo que ya mereces una respuesta- No puedo dejarlo por siempre esperando, no se lo merece.

-Antes que me digas quiero que sepas que sea lo que hayas decidido yo lo respetare y siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites- ¿Por qué no te quiero a ti Antonio? Eres muy diferente a él.

-Bueno creo que llego el momento de dejar todo atrás y solo mirar hacia adelante así que accedo a intentarlo un noviazgo contigo- Tenia que dejar ir a Skipper no me podía quedar así para siempre.

-Créeme no me lo esperaba pero ahora que lo dices me haces en verdad feliz veras que pondré de mi parte para que esto funcione- Yo también tengo que poner de mi parte, no puedo simplemente estar como si nada.

-Descuida Antonio yo también pondré de mi parte para que esto funcione, será un nuevo comienzo- Dejaré todo atrás con eso también dejaría a Skipper en el pasado.

…

Regresaba a mi habitación algo insegura de lo que había hecho, el recuerdo de Skipper aún estaba aquí jamás me dejaba por eso también quería irme, todo aquí está lleno de recuerdos, bien dicen que el recuerdo es otro tipo de cicatriz.

Pero a partir de mañana eso cambiara ya no pensaré en ti, tengo que vivir con la idea de que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ambos tomamos caminos separados el mío será al lado de Antonio, confió que a su lado lograré olvidarte podre volver a ser feliz no será fácil pero lo lograré, adiós hasta otra vez o nunca.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Así es como Marlene y Antonio empezaron su relación se que tardo algo en empezar pero no quise que se viera muy pronto, gracias por decirme sus dudas entiendo que algunos deban leer de nuevo las historias yo igual debo hacerlo, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¿Qué otra duda, situación o evento quieren que explique? Me gustaría saber que quisieran saber para publicarlo y no dejar dudas, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, se cuánto la esperaban, gracias lo hice lo mejor posible, no te preocupes tienes tiempo para pensarlo, lo de Hans claro que lo pondré de hecho será el próximo capítulo, alguien más también me lo pidió, si es como se conocieron eso ya lo explique en la historia ¿Solo primos? Capítulo 29, no te preocupes si tienes que leerlo hazlo yo igual debo hacerlo, quise iniciar así por si había dudas con eso, veras que nunca lo superó, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Si aquí así se hicieron un grandioso equipo, respondí a tu duda de como fue que se hizo novia de Antonio espero te haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo será de que paso con Hans, lo de Espiráculo claro que lo tratare pero como lo desarrollare mejor tardara un poco, puedes volver a leer las historias o pensarlo yo créanme que se esperar, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 Nos encontramos de nuevo

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento estar subiéndolo tarde pero ya saben la escuela se pone pesada además, es el mes patrio y también con eso estaré ocupada pero no mucho tiempo o al menos eso espero pero sin falta subiré capitulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 3: Nos encontramos de nuevo.**

* * *

 _Seis meses después de Más que primos._

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? Más de lo que deberíamos esto comenzaba a cansarme ya no quería seguir aquí, según Kowalski tenia información de que habría un robo en esta base de armas avanzadas pero desde que llegamos no ha pasado nada quizás solo le mintieron y nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro de la información que tienes Kowalski?- Llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí y no he visto ninguna actividad sospechosa.

-Dijeron que pasaría hoy entre esta hora no se mas debemos esperar- Ya habíamos esperado pero sencillamente no pasaba nada.

-Esperaremos un poco más, sino ocurre nada nos retiramos muchachos- Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que esperar a que algo suceda.

Así que continuamos esperando por unos minutos más, continuaba aburrido era bastante tarde solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera así que el cansancio estaba bien justificado, mejor nos íbamos no iba a pasar nada.

-Algo pasar- La voz de Rico me distrajo, tenia razón algo estaba pasando adentro veo que después de todo no fue una pérdida de tiempo.

-Entremos con cautela no queremos asustar a nuestro invitado, habrá que rodearlo para así evitar de cualquier manera que escape, adelante- Entremos por la entrada principal con mucha cautela después de entrar nos separamos.

Cada uno cubría un método de escape ahora solo había que sorprenderlo para así agarrarlo y listo nada que no hubiéramos hecho antes, una vez que cada uno estaba en posición di la orden para atacar, entramos al mismo tiempo encontrándonos al ladrón que conocíamos perfectamente.

-¿Hans? ¿Tu aquí? Y robando armas- Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de él después de que lo deje escapar ese día.

-Skipper, chicos un gusto volver a verlos hace un tiempo que no los veo ya los comenzaba a extrañar- Seguro que sí.

-Lástima que no podemos decir lo mismo Hans pero créeme no te hemos olvidado y tenemos suerte en encontrarte aquí- Solo por esa única vez fue que lo deje escapar pero hasta ahí le advertí que si lo volvía a ver seria diferente.

-Lo sé pero debes saber que en serio espere un tiempo para ya sabes no levantar sospecha pero parece que todas las medidas que tome no sirvieron de mucho o no estarían aquí- Y es por eso que en todo este tiempo no he sabido nada de él.

-Que podemos decirte somos un poco impredecibles, pero deberías recordar lo que te dije la ultima vez que hablamos- Ya no hay segundas oportunidades.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, que me dejarás ir pero que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos no lo harías ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Tu dejándome escapar a mí nunca creí que llegara a pasar- Pero paso en un momento de intensa desesperación.

-Entonces entenderás que esta vez nadie te salvará, creo que debiste ser mas listo desde esa vez que escapaste- Pero aquí estaba de nuevo.

-Lo he sido después que salí de ahí me oculte así he estado todo este tiempo, oculto viviendo de lo que he podido, esta noche fue la primera vez que he salido en mucho tiempo, pero nuevamente la mala suerte me acompaña- ¿No ha salido para nada?

-Creí que estarías fuera en cualquier parte del mundo pero nunca te fuiste, siempre tomas malas decisiones- Pero siempre estuvo aquí.

-Que puedo decir no era para nada mi intensión salir de aquí, mis intereses y todo lo que me importa está aquí no lo puedo abandonar- Claro sobre todos sus malos tratos están aquí.

-Pues debido a que decidiste quedarte nosotros te detendremos aquí y ahora Hans- Ya una vez lo deje escapar y fue demasiado.

-Si bueno veremos si lo logran ya que claro no se lo dejaré tan fácil, me encantan estas bases son fáciles de entrar pero cualquier cosa puede darnos una sorpresa- Hans saco un arma y disparo hacia uno de los cristales eso inmediatamente activo el sistema de seguridad.

Logre ver como Hans se escondió debíamos hacer lo mismo o el sistema de seguridad terminaría con nosotros, por suerte lo hicimos pero ahora debíamos ver cómo llegar a Hans para terminar definitivamente con él aquí, necesitábamos un plan y uno muy bueno.

-Skipper ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que dejaste escapar a Hans?- ¿De qué estaba hablando Cabo? Claro que se los dije.

-Cabo pero claro que se los dije, justo después que salí del hospital- Les dije claramente todo lo que paso con Hans hasta su inesperada ayuda.

-A no lo hiciste lo único que nos dijiste fue que Hans escapó no que lo dejaste escapar- ¿Esta hablando en serio? Falla de interpretación.

-¿Lo dicen en verdad? Recuerdo muy bien haberles dicho que lo deje escapar- Pero bueno acababa de salir del hospital dije muchas cosas.

-No, decir que escapó- Bueno si los tres me lo decían es porque enserio nunca lo dije tal y como paso, ahora se que les desconcertada saberlo.

-Bueno creo que les di mal la información y si se preguntan porque lo hice, fue porque tenia que atrapar a Espiráculo y solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo con él además él sí que nos ayudó esa vez era lo menos que podía hacer- Pero ahora no lo dejaré escapar.

Los chicos se quedaron callados seguro están asimilando las cosas, no era nada nuevo pero no se los dije y ahora esta pasando esto con Hans, creo que si es bastante sorpresivo que lo dejara ir más a él pero bueno luego preguntas ahora debemos actuar.

-Luego me dicen lo que quieran ahora debemos actuar inmediatamente ¿Kowalski alguna idea?- No lo dejaría escapar esta vez.

-Bueno si me acerco al centro de cableado podre desactivar el sistema de seguridad que nos permitirá acercarnos a Hans- El centro de cableado estaba justo en un blanco fácil ¿Cómo llegar ahí?

-Bueno respecto a tu plan Kowalski tengo una duda ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí sin salir heridos o peor?- Tal vez podíamos llegar a Hans sin que nos dieran.

-Pues necesitamos algo que nos cubra en lo que desactivo el sistema solo tomara unos minutos hacerlo- ¿Pero qué? Aquí solo hay armas.

-Creo que podríamos usar las cajas para cubrimos en lo que Kowalski termina de desactivarlo- ¿Cajas? ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-No sé si funcione digo hay mucha probabilidad de que se rompan antes de que lo logren pero es lo único que tenemos- ¿En serio? ¿Ese sería nuestro brillante plan para lograr la misión?

-Si no tenemos de otra hagámoslo espero que en verdad funcione- Ahora lo veo demasiado claro siempre tenemos planes excesivamente suicidas.

Ya teníamos las cajas ahora solo había que movernos con ellas hacia donde estaba el panel y aguantar lo máximo que pudiéramos, así empezamos a movernos con mucha rapidez y a la vez cuidado.

Cuando logramos llegar Kowalski se apuró en desactivarlo mientras Rico, Cabo y yo tratábamos de aguantar lo máximo posible, no sabíamos cuánto nuestra "protección" duraría y podíamos quedarnos hasta aquí a menos que lo desactivará a tiempo, cosa que no se si podría.

-Lo hice- Solo oí la voz de Kowalski y enseguida sentía como los disparos paraban, podíamos festejar pero aun quedaba un asunto pendiente que era detener a Hans.

Me apure a ir a donde había visto que se había ido Hans pero no estaba, no se nos podía escapar esta vez no, en aquella ocasión tuve mis motivos para hacerlo pero esos motivos ya no existen.

-Siempre logrando salir de las situaciones complicada ¿No?- Hans apareció detrás de nosotros, vaya que era muy escurridizo, pero ahora estaba de nuevo armado.

-Es una habilidad que tenemos ¿Qué podemos hacerle?- Ahora Hans tenía el control como hace ya tiempo pero volvería a perder.

-No hay duda que la tienen pero no siempre ¿No se han dado cuenta? Soy un experto para las trampas y la prueba es que están aquí- Así que nos tendió una trampa muy astuto de su parte pero no funcionaria.

-¿No te has dado cuenta tú? Tus planes nunca sirven siempre nos tienes una trampa pero siempre fallas- Creo que me pase, se veía enojado.

-Es porque siempre he sido muy paciente con ustedes pero eso se acabó y acaba aquí- Eso ya lo había dicho tiempo atrás.

-No creo que lo hayas entendido Hans pero dejaré que Rico lo explique- Y así Rico como el experto que es saco un dispara flechas quitándole a Hans el arma.

-¡Acabado!- Grito Rico, pero Hans intento escapar así que los cuatro corrimos y por suerte logramos agarrarlo y por fin estaba detenido.

-Te lo dije Hans deberías ser mas precavido pero sigues cometiendo los mismo errores y tendrás el mismo resultado- Por fin había detenido a Hans después de varios años que escapaba.

-Solo espera un poco mas de tiempo nunca se sabe Skipper podría salir en cualquier momento- Si no lo hiciera no sería divertido.

-Estaré esperándolo Hans pero créeme el resultado será el mismo intentes lo que intentes- Siempre pasara lo mismo deberá entenderlo.

-Estas muy seguro de ello ¿Por qué lo piensas así?- Desde la última vez lo pude ver digo sobrevivimos a eso podremos sobrevivir a ello.

-Solo tengo confianza en mi equipo y en mi cosa que al tuyo le falto, Cabo reporta a la base que tenemos al traidor para que se lo lleven inmediatamente- Después de tanto tiempo al fin lo había atrapado.

-¿Crees que me trataran diferente? Ese lugar esta lleno de traidores con miedo a hacerlo en público no me pasara nada- Puede que no pero como dije estaré listo para cualquier cosa que intente.

-Bueno pase lo que pase puedes aportar que si sales te volveré a encerrar note dejaré libre Hans- Si puede que sonará un poco mal pero era la verdad.

Ahora tendríamos que esperar de nuevo pero ahora a que llegaran a capturar a Hans esto a veces es aburrido pero por lo menos ahora sé que Hans no causara problemas había estado inquieto por él como fui yo quien lo dejo salir no se que podía estar haciendo por ahí.

Hans no decía nada aunque no esperaba que dijera algo solo que antes estaría maldiciéndome hasta que llegaran pero se que ahora era diferente a cualquier otra vez, ya no había odio ni rencor ya todo lo habíamos hablado y lo dejamos en el pasado pero la rivalidad jamás y es por eso que si vuelve a salir volveré a encerrarlo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Bueno ahora saben que Hans no se fue y así se quedó sin ningún castigo y que bueno en este tiempo solo se mantuvo escondido, además que aclare muy pequeñas cosas como que ya no se odian como antes gracias por comentar enserio eso me ayuda mucho.**

 **¿Qué otra duda, situación o evento quieren que explique? Me gustaría saber que quisieran saber para publicarlo y no dejar dudas, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Yo conozco muchas personas que se esperan dos años o más para el noviazgo, siempre lo serán, que bueno lo trate de poner lo más claro posible, ya viste que paso con Hans después de todo no quedo tan bien librado, lo sé a mi igual, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, yo los luces salgo extremadamente temprano, si cuando e, la dijeron la puse como prioridad, ya que cuando hacía más que primos me lo preguntaban mucho, bueno de Doris nunca pensé que hacer con ella solo la quite pero veré que puedo hacer, claro que siguen ahí no se han movido, eso de como salió si pienso explicarlo no sé si para el siguiente pero lo haré, también eso haré de sus misiones pondré como conocieron a Hans a la ardilla roja y por ahí otras misiones, gracias por decirme todo esto claro que lo hare.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 La boda

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento ahora en verdad tardar fue un día ocupado aun no lo tenía listo solo tenía una parte así que en cuando me desocupe tuve que ponerme a escribir además me interrumpirán mucho pero pude acabarlo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 4: La boda.**

* * *

 _Tres meses después de Más que primos._

* * *

Por fin el gran día había llegado estaba nervioso nunca me imaginé estar en esta situación, menos los chicos cuando se los dije se sorprendieron bastante pero eso no nos quito la alegría y ahora llego el gran día, se veía tan lejano pero finalmente está aquí, estaba pasando junto ahora.

No sabía si debía decírselos o no pero tenía dudas, no me gustaba tenerlas no se porque me surgen precisamente ahora, no sé si los nervios me producían esas dudas o simplemente a mi cabeza se le ocurrió dudar ahora, una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Pareces nervioso Rico jamás te había visto nervioso- Nunca lo estaba siempre era despreocupado pero es inevitable que este así de nervioso.

-Casarme- Bueno me iba a casar no era nada que antes hubiera imaginado cuando el se case apuesto a que estará igual de nervioso que yo.

-Si Rico esta nervioso por esto no quiero imaginar cómo estaré yo- No era para menos Skipper se casaba en un mes.

-Reaccionar peor, verlo- Estaba nervioso porque obviamente la situación lo era tenia miles de dudas en este momento que no me dejaban tranquilo.

-Bueno creo que lo que Rico necesita es estar tranquilo y no molestarlo por estar nervioso- Ahí estaba Cabo siempre teniendo la razón.

-Tener razón- Aunque me dejaran de molestar esos nervios seguirían ahí ¿Hasta cuándo se irían? ¿Cuándo ya estuviera oficialmente casado?

-No entiendo Rico explícanos porque estas nervioso, no hay razón para estarlo- Claro como Kowalski no se estaba casando para él no era nada.

-Dudas- Si millones de dudas pasan por mi cabeza es difícil porque cuando se lo pedí nada importaba, solo fui a su casa con el anillo cuando abrió la puerta lo sostenía con la mano, no fueron necesarias las palabras acepto después de eso solo fueron detalles y pues aquí estamos.

-¿No te estarás arrepintiendo Rico?- ¿Qué? No, jamás lo haría menos a estas alturas esas no eran mi clase de dudas.

-No, no, no- Mis dudas no eran nada referente a eso no era que me arrepentía ni nada parecido puede sonar extraño pero era miedo.

-¿Entonces que dudas tienes? Puedes contarnos cualquier cosa que te incomode- Lo sé pero no si me entenderían.

-No ser bueno- Dicen que todo cambia después del matrimonio que ya nada es lo mismo, que tal si como esposo soy malo.

-Oh Rico ¿Crees que no puedes ser buen esposo? No sabes lo que dices- Claro que sabía lo que decía pero Cabo no lo entendía.

-No creo- Bueno no sé si fui un buen novio la mayor parte de nuestra relación yo la pase lejos, nos veíamos poco no lo sé.

-Rico creo que es de lo menos que debes preocuparte, se que piensas que quizás no servirás para eso pero te equivocas- ¿Cómo pueden saberlo?

-Mi mejor consejo Rico es que sigas haciendo lo que has hecho hasta ahora pero mejor- Era buen consejo le tomaría la palabra a Kowalski.

-¿Creen pueda?- No se si iba a poder con esto, sé que eso debí pensarlo antes y lo pensé mucho pero no es nada a como estoy ahora y extrañamente en este momento siento que no puedo ser lo que merece.

-Claro que podrás Rico, solo haznos a los tres un favor y quítate esas ideas de la cabeza es una orden- Las ideas estaban ahí pero creo que era mejor solo ignorarlas.

-De acuerdo- Dejaré a un lado todo eso no se porque me preocupó hasta ahora será porque está a punto de pasar y los nervios me juegan mal pero no debía dejarlos ganar.

Deje de lado las dudas pero no los nervios al parecer esos no se harían aunque los chicos me ayudaran a quitármelos se que debía ignorarlos pero me gritaban que les hiciera caso pero se irían sé que pronto se irían.

-Rico ya es hora- Parecía tan lejano este día pero aquí estoy a solo unos minutos ¿Quién lo diría? Yo antes que los demás jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Estaba aquí parado no sabía nada de bodas jamás me interesó el tema solo sabía que tenía que esperar a que la novia llegara justo al lado del padre como era debido y estar vestido así lo odiaba trataba siempre de evitar vestirme así, de traje, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Para mí el tiempo pasaba lento, ella no aparecía ¿Por qué? ¿Se habrá arrepentido? Quizás se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rectificó, no puede ser eso la conozco lo suficiente para saber que nunca haría eso, mis pensamientos se callaron cuando la vieron entrar al igual que los nervios todo se detuvo excepto ella.

Entonces solo la vi llegar hasta mí sonriendo, ponerse a mi lado como siempre lo hacía, esas dudas ya no significaban nada porque se que por ella daría lo mejor de mí siempre.

…

La ceremonia había acabado estuvo larga la mayor parte no preste atención la verdad no me gustan esta clase de cosas pero ella lo quería así y por mi parte no había ningún problema.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la fiesta me sentía mejor ahora estaba seguro que las dudas habían desaparecido por completo pero ahora estábamos reunidos y muchos pasaban a felicitarnos.

-Rico hola de nuevo, enserio felicidades espero sean muy felices- Era Clasificado él y la ráfaga polar si habían venido y enserio agradecida eso.

-Quién lo diría tu siendo el primero, pero se lo merecen espero esto sea duradero- Eva tenía razón pero confiaba en que lo fuera, ya no tenía dudas.

-¡Rico! Espero les vaya muy bien a los dos, cuídala mucho- Bueno eso es lo que acabo de jurar así que debía cumplirlo Meche corta lo sabía.

-Siempre supe que ustedes terminarían así digo hacen tan linda pareja, felicidades- Si Montaña lo llego a mencionar más de una vez, si él lo decía era porque era cierto.

-Gracias ráfaga- Me alegra que pudieran venir estaba en duda eso porque estaban en medio de una misión pero como siempre me sorprenden y aquí están.

-Enserio muchas gracias por venir y por sus palabras- Se que antes no nos llevábamos tan bien pero ahora es otra historia muy diferente somos como una gran familia entre ambos equipos.

-Gracias a ustedes por invitarnos a este día tan especial para ustedes- Era un gusto tenerlos después de todo lo que ha pasado me sentiría mal si no estuvieran aquí.

-Rico en serio insistió aunque no sé porque yo le dije que era libre de invitar a quien quisiera- Sí pero no sabía que opinaba ella al respecto con traerlos aquí.

-No sabía si de acuerdo- Como ella sabía que nosotros habíamos tenido problemas no sé si le gustaría pero acepto sencillamente y enseguida me puse en contacto con ellos para avisarles.

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado y continuemos con esta celebración- Estaba de acuerdo solo quería disfrutar de estos momento dicen que esto jamás se olvida.

La fiesta trascurrió normal no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal sé que yo no era así de tranquilo pero por esta ocasión lo seria, así se fue el resto de la noche hasta que los invitados fueron yéndose uno por uno, los últimos fueron la ráfaga polar que se despidieron muy alegres y felicitándonos nuevamente hasta que solo quedamos nosotros y los chicos con sus respectivas parejas.

-Bueno Rico creo que es momento de que nos vayamos- También ellos debían irse era la parte que menos me agradaba ahora me separa un poco de ellos.

-Extrañare- Hasta el día de ayer aún vivía con ellos pero a partir de ahora ya no eso me entristecía bastante me agradaba estar con ellos.

-Créenos Rico nosotros a ti soldado pero nos seguiremos viéndonos eso no cambiara- Lo sé pero bueno estaba acostumbrado a estar todo el día con ellos.

-Acostumbrado- Sé que algún día esto pasaría pero sí que era triste toda una vida juntos y ahora yo me iba.

-Lo sabemos Rico pero ahora comienzas una nueva vida donde si estamos incluidos pero ahora tienes que darle prioridad a otras cosas- Si ahora tendría otras responsabilidades.

-Si Rico; Cabo tiene razón, pero creemos nosotros aun estaremos para ti para cualquier situación esto no cambia nada, lo entiendes ¿Verdad?- Si Kowalski tenia razón nada cambiara solo ya no estaremos bajo el mismo techo.

-Tienen razón- No sé por qué este día ha sido lleno de dudas, felicidad y tristeza supongo que todo eso pasa cuando te casas.

-Esto solo es el inicio Rico disfrútalo en serio mucho y ya no causes tantos problemas, cuídate- Cuando Sofía me dijo eso me abrazo, ella era la próxima junto con Skipper.

-No le digas a mi equipo que hacer, ese es mi trabajo- Técnicamente lo era pero supongo que ahora Percky lo haría.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Ya todo te lo han dicho esta noche pero en serio espero que sean muy felices cosa que no veo difícil en ustedes- Stacy tenía razón todo mundo nos decía eso pero no se daban cuenta que ya lo era.

-Sé que entre nosotros aun no hay mucho que decir pero sin duda te debo mucho a ti, será muy buen esposo no tengas dudas- Parecía que Natalia sabía cuál era mi principal temor.

-Hasta pronto Rico- Y así todos se fueron, siempre estuve con los chicos y ahora sería diferente empezara una nueva vida que compartiría con ella.

-Hasta pronto- Enserio los extrañaría, todos esos momentos juntos pero era hora de pasar de capítulo, es lo que sucede cuando te casas ¿No?

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Ya aclare que paso con la boda de Rico sé que en algunos momentos Rico suena cursi pero todo hombre lo es con la persona correcta además no es malo ver ese lado de Rico, también volví a poner a la ráfaga polar me pareció un buen toque, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¿Qué otra duda, situación o evento quieren que explique? Me gustaría saber que quisieran saber para publicarlo y no dejar dudas, gracias.**

 **Mari Pie85: En ese momento no era la prioridad pero ahora si recibió lo que merece, bueno entonces las personas que conozco son extrañas, porque enserio esperan mucho, yo bastante y ahora que los veo menos es como no se extrañó, aclare tu duda espero te haya gustado, saludos.**

 **NicktheFox: Hola, muy bien, de hecho hace tiempo que no se de ti, me alegra bastante que las sigas leyendo, lo sé el internet a veces nos odia demasiado, gracias enserio me alegro que te gustara a mi también me pareció mejor que se quedara con ella, ¿En serio cuatro estrellas y medio? Wow no esperaba tanto, quería hacer algo muy diferente a lo que había hecho, pensé que debía muchas explicaciones al respecto, aclarare eso ya lo tengo anotado y en cuanto pueda lo haré, bueno aclare lo de Rico y lo de Skipper vendrá después, ¡Olvide el nombre! Estuve todo el día preguntando y como nadie supo y me bloquee lo deje así gracias por eso y saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, yo hasta la próxima semana descanso que hay puente, tenían que atraparlo fue sufriente con que lo dejaran ir, pues se supone que ya todo lo habían arreglado, tranquila no te debes presionar con eso ya cuando se te ocurra una que estoy segura que será buena me lo harás saber, ya estoy viendo que hacer con eso porque en serio nunca lo pensé, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Intentarlo de nuevo?

Hola mis queridos lectores recién regresa el internet tuve mucha suerte ya que en unas horas salgo por lo que se celebra en mi país saldré a festejar, por el problema del internet no actualice el otro día la otra historia se fue en la mañana y apenas regresa y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Intentarlo de nuevo?**

* * *

 _Exactamente en el final de Más que primos._

* * *

Hace un mes fue la última vez que vi a Skipper, he sabido de él según supe él y los chicos se quedaran aquí a vivir, increíble ¿No? Pero ya no podía dejar todo lo que estaba aquí, ahora si había motivos para que se quedaran una parte de mi se alegraba aun estaría cerca pero no a mi lado.

-Marlene ¿Vengo en mal momento?- Y otra vez estaba aquí él ¿Por qué estaba aquí? No tiene más motivos para venir.

-No Skipper no vienes en mal momento ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Pensé que ya todo estaba dicho entre él y yo desde la última vez que hablamos.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo, no quedó todo dicho la ultima vez- Claro que quedo todo dicho, ya no había nada más de que hablar.

-Claro que todo fue dicho la última vez no creo que haya nada de qué hablar- No quería hablar más con él porque sabía de lo que íbamos a hablar.

-No del todo Marlene lo sabes muy bien no pudimos hablar de la manera en que hubiera querido- Pero ¿Por qué sacar de nuevo el tema?

-Está bien te escucho que tienes que decírmelo ahora- Él quería seguir hablando pero yo ya no, pensé que esto había terminado.

-Seguro tu también queras decirme algo, solo quiero que quede claro que a pesar de lo que haya pasado entre nosotros sabes que somos familia ¿Verdad?- Claro que lo se es lo único que nos mantiene unidos aun.

-Lo tengo muy presente Skipper y que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos viéndolos- Porque así tendría que ser nuestras vidas.

-Bueno si lo tienes muy presente deberás saber que cualquier problema o asunto que tengas puedes confiar en mí, no quiero que dejemos que esto arruine lo único que queda entre nosotros- ¿Que quería que hiciéramos?

-¿Quieres que fijamos que nada paso? ¿Qué lo que paso hace años no fue nada?- Si él podía hacerlo adelante pero yo no puedo.

-Nunca dije eso a lo que me refería era que tendremos que vernos siempre ¿Porque no hacerlo de la mejor manera?- Yo trataría de que fuera así.

-Trataremos de que la convivencia sea así, no tiene por qué ser diferente- Sé que no sería igual a antes pero tendríamos que hacerlo así.

-Sé que no podemos volver a ser lo que fuimos en algún tiempo, pero debes saber que te tengo demasiado cariño nunca cambiara eso no quiero que finjamos que estamos bien quiero saber que realmente estamos bien- Estamos bien ¿No?

-Pensé que estamos bien digo esa vez quedamos en algo que claro respetare- Así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

-¿Realmente lo estamos? Sé que no seremos unos primos normales, que siempre están hablando y viéndose pero me gustaría que cuando nos viéramos podamos hacerlo sin recordar el pasado- Estaría difícil hacer eso.

-No creo que no estamos bien, sé a qué te refieres quieres que cuando nos veamos podamos hablar sin reclamos sin nada solo una charla pero va a estar difícil- No podemos olvidar nada de lo que paso.

-Se que será difícil hacerlo no te pido que sea de inmediato solo que tratemos de hacerlo posible- Por mi parte trataría de hacerlo pero vaya que será difícil.

-Por mi parte tratare de que nuestra relación sea lo mas normal posible como simples primos- No los mejores pero tampoco como si nos odiáramos.

-Por mi parte también lo haré, es lo que mas quiero en este momento y te agradezco que lo intentes- De nada serviría actuar mal entre nosotros.

-Gracias a ti supongo por decirme todo esto, tienes razón es lo mejor- No podía guardarle ningún tipo de rencor después de todo no es su culpa.

-Lo pensé mucho además en algún momento teníamos que hacerlo así que mejor desde el inicio- Sí porque seguramente lo vería muy seguido.

-Antes de que todo vuelva a salir mal de nuevo, siempre fuiste muy precavido- Por eso tomo la situación de la mejor manera.

-Debo serlo, Marlene me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero es hora de irme la ráfaga polar debe irse y debo estar ahí- Sí, siempre tenías que estar ahí.

-Claro Skipper supongo que en otra ocasión podremos platicar- Pero esperaba que fuera en un tiempo porque ahora no me sentía preparada.

-Me alegra que aceptaras, hasta luego- Pensé que se acercaría a despedirse pero solo hizo un gesto con la mano sonriendo como siempre.

-Hasta luego- También le sonreí además de agradecerle que no se acercará si quería que esto funcionara debía alejarme un poco, así sin más él se fue.

Supongo que sería bueno minimizar las cosas y actuar bien cuando nos viéramos no podíamos actuar como si nada pasara pero tampoco como si alguien de los dos hubiera tenido la culpa por lo que paso, debía superar este pequeño obstáculo la herida tenía que sanar sé que es difícil, encontrar a la persona que nació para ti y después perderla pero tenía que acostumbrar y continuar.

-Marlene hola que gusto verte después de un tiempo- ¿Antonio? ¿Qué hacía aquí? No lo había visto desde que cancelamos el compromiso.

-Antonio que sorpresa verte, como no nos habíamos visto desde ese día- No esperaba verlo, la verdad nunca hablamos ni aclaramos nada.

-Si se que no esperabas verme pero bueno aun teníamos cosas que aclarar pero creo que ya no es necesario- Claro que lo era le debía varias explicaciones.

-Es necesario Antonio termine todo y te dije muy poco creo que tienes varias dudas sin resolver- Tenia que aclararle todo aunque me costaría mucho explicarle.

-Digo que ya no es necesario porque me encontré a tu madre y ella me explico todo o bueno lo que pudo- ¿Enserio? Bueno si una vez le conté que me seria difícil decirle todo lo que paso con Skipper.

-Entonces ya lo sabes, me hubiera gustado explicártelo yo pero la verdad es que no hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo- Ni como empezar a contarle.

-Si ya lo sé todo, que bueno Skipper y tú fueron algo y como termino todo- Sonaba extraño como él lo decía pero siempre fue extraño.

-Sé que parece algo extraño que pasara todo eso y como paso seguro no te gusto mucho enterarte de eso- No creo que le gustara saber que cancele la boda por mi primo.

-Pues si al principio me extraño que pasara eso pero no me pareció tan extraño hace tiempo note algo entre ustedes pero lo ignore porque pensé que como primos así se llevaban- ¿En serio noto algo? Pensé que éramos muy discretos.

-Ah bueno creo que no éramos tan discretos como pensábamos, lamento no explicarte en su momento que era lo que pasaba- Ahora que lo sabe debe pesar algo.

-Entiendo que no lo hicieras entiendo que es algo que no se puede explicar con libertad y créeme que en su momento entiendo porque elegiste a Skipper por sobre de mi- Porque era a él quien quería.

-Lo quería a él no podía dejarlo escapar como ya lo había hecho pero al parecer me tarde y quiere a alguien más- Y bueno lo demás es historia.

-Si algo así me menciono tu madre, me alegro por él digo no le deseo nada malo tu entiendes ¿Verdad?- Claro que lo entendía yo estaba igual no le deseaba nada malo solo que sea muy feliz.

-Yo de igual manera me alegro por él después de todo merece ser feliz con ella- No podía quedarme yo deje ir a Skipper y ella lo atrapo.

-¿Y tú? Tú también mereces ser feliz ¿No planeas continuar tu vida?- Claro que sí pero no en este momento dejaré que la herida cierre un poco más.

-Desde luego que lo haré pero necesito un poco más de tiempo no puedo simplemente seguir antes necesito estar bien para continuar- Cuando estuviera lista entonces podría seguir.

-Por supuesto necesitas tiempo para seguir adelante yo lo entiendo pero Marlene sabes que de verdad te quiero y no sé si cuando estés lista para continuar pueda estar ahí- No lo sé aun no sé qué hacer.

-Sé que enserio me quieres pero ahora no hablemos de eso deja que me recupere del todo entonces podre tomar una decisión de que hacer- Ahora no creo poder estar bien para decidir algo como esto.

-Claro respeto tu decisión pero si me permites quisiera ser tu amigo ya sabes alguien con quien puedes hablar o pedir apoyo cuando lo necesites- Solo eso podríamos ser por el momento.

-Acepto tu amistad, y gracias por entender lo otro pensé que reaccionarias peor- No sé por qué paso por mi cabeza pero lo imagine en serio.

-No tengo porque reaccionar mal digo si estoy algo consternado por eso pero jamás molesto trataste de luchar por lo que querías no me puedo enojar por eso- Bueno si pero digo lo deje por nada.

-Lamento no quererte de la forma en que me quieres- Si tan solo llegara a quererlo de la misma forma ¿Cómo es que Skipper lo logro?

-No tienes porque lamentarlo nadie manda en el corazón- Lo sé muy bien, pero eso de querer a alguien que ya a ti no enserio duele.

-Todo hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera dejado de quererlo, todo seria mejor- Ahora quizás estaría enamorada de Antonio y quien sabe hasta casada con él.

-Quizás, pero por algo pasan las cosas no debes sentirte mal mejor debes dejarlo ir y abandonar el tema, no te puedes en el agujero- Tenía que dejarlo correr.

-Gracias por todo Antonio, créeme que lo pensaré mucho y espero pronto tener una respuesta- Por ahora tenía que esperar un poco.

-No agradezcas y sobre todo no te presiones que sabes muy bien que puedo esperar- Claro que lo se me espero bastante siempre espero.

-Te quiero Antonio- Tantos años era obvio que lo llegue a querer demasiado pero nunca llego al amor que sentía por Skipper que nunca se ira pero aprenderé a vivir con eso y quien sabe igual con él.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: En esta ocasión me gustaría que ustedes decidieran ¿Se queda o no con Antonio? Ustedes deciden, me gustaría saber que escogen que pase, eso influirá un poco en los demás one Shots pero solo un poco no deben preocuparse, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¿Qué otra duda, situación o evento quieren que explique? Me gustaría saber que quisieran saber para publicarlo y no dejar dudas, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Creo que cuando acabo la historia fue la principal duda de todo esto, si todo mundo tiene nervios momentos antes de casarse o bueno eso supongo, cuando se hace la continuación de una historia o algo después de ella, solo se toma el final definitivo, jamás el alternativo, por eso es Skipper y Sofía y solo habrá esa versión, dije que también saldrían en esto así que ahí están, si la escuela a veces se pone pesada y me ocupo todo el tiempo, pero espero no pase, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, creo que solo yo tuve puente ya que me dijeron que está en el calendario universitario solamente, el próximo capítulo será sobre su boda, si una vez puse a Rico cursi no recuerdo muy bien donde, pero cuando hice eso muchos se quejaron de eso, así que no sabía que pasaría aquí, obviamente lo son, por eso siempre los pongo juntos, quizás lo ponga estoy abierta a todo, bueno eso ha pasado con Marlene pero ustedes deciden que pasa después con ella, gracias.**

 **Atomik27: Hola, de hecho serán puros One Shots, eso se verá en el siguiente como se lo propuso y la boda, ya mas o menos viste que sucede con ella pero ustedes deciden si se queda con él o no, eso no lo sé si también casarlos o no, pero eso del ramo lo puedo hacer, cualquier otra que tengas será bien recibida, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Otra boda, otro más

Hola mis queridos lectores esta vez sí que lo estoy subiendo tarde pero fue un día bastante ocupado, además que llovió horrible y el internet andaba muy lento se iba la luz bueno ya saben lo de siempre, pero por suerte logre subirlo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 6: Otra boda, otro más.**

* * *

 _Cuatro meses después de Más que primos._

* * *

Ahora por fin entendía a Rico se sienten unos nervios terribles pero a diferencia de él yo no tenía ninguna duda, sé que sería buen esposo digo nunca se está preparado para algo como esto pero tendría que hacer el mejor esfuerzo por serlo estoy seguro de hacer esto y sobre todo de que sea con ella.

-¿También estas tu nervioso? Espero no estés igual a Rico- No, estoy muy diferente a como estaba Rico pero lo nervioso nadie me lo quitaría.

-No les aseguro que no estoy como él pero los nervios son algo muy diferente- Claro no todos los días te casas, ni nada por el estilo.

-No deberías estar nervioso Skipper, no es nada solo vas a unir tu vida con otra persona es todo- Bueno si, ni siquiera sé porque estoy nervioso.

-No sé por qué estoy nervioso, en serio el día que ustedes se casen lo estarán como Rico y yo- No sé cuándo seria eso pero seguro estarían como nosotros.

-Ese día se pueden burlar todo lo que quieran de nosotros, pero por ahora no pueden- Buen punto pero ya llegara su momento.

-Se irán- Si Rico lo decía tenía razón después de todo él ya paso por esto antes pero esperaba que se fueran ya no me agradaba para nada sentirme así.

-¿Cuándo se irán? Espero que sea lo más pronto posible- No me agradaba sentir nervios porque era lo mismo que sentir inseguridad y eso jamás.

-Aceptes- ¿Hasta que acepte? No falta mucho para eso pero aun así pensé que en cuanto todo empezara los nervios se irían.

-Solo serán unos minutos más, veras que en la ceremonia los nervios bajaran- Espero que Cabo tenga razón cuando me ponía nervioso no se que decía.

-Espero tengan razón saben que yo con nervios puede ser lo peor que pueda pasar- No quiero cometer ningún error o algo peor.

-No demostrarlo- Sé que no debía demostrarlo pero estaría bien después de todo en cualquier momento sé que se irían.

-No lo demostrare pero enserio espero que pase pronto- Solo una vez estuve así de nervioso, por el mismo asunto pero diferente situación.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Parece que todo está listo ¿Por qué estar nervioso? No tenia porque estarlo era casi seguro que aceptaría aunque claro con ella nunca se sabe que además claro que no sabía si aceptaría o no, si esto era nuevo para mí para ella sería demasiado quizás no sea el momento adecuado, quizás deba esperar más._

 _-Lamento la tardanza Skipper, ellas no me dejaban venir no acostumbro a arreglarme demasiado- Lo sabía y no tenía ningún problema con eso._

 _-Tranquila, no llevo mucho tiempo esperando también llegue tarde- Aquí estábamos los nervios habían disminuido pero ahí seguían._

 _-Sé que odias que te hagan esperar, pero bueno ahora dime ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en hacer esto?- ¿Lo hago o no?_

 _-¿No puedo hacer esto porque si?- Hace unas horas estaba seguro de hacerlo pero ahora no lo sé las dudas me entraron._

 _-Bueno lo que me parece extraño fue tu insistencia en hacer esto, nunca lo habías hecho- Pensé que no aceptaría y le insiste demasiado._

 _-Solo quería salir contigo ya sabes casi nunca hacemos esto me pareció que era momento de hacerlo- ¿Me dijera que si o que no?_

 _-Sabes que yo no me preocupó tanto por eso pero creo que tienes razón- Tenia que decidir de una vez que hacer sino se me iría la oportunidad._

 _-Si ya verás que todo saldrá bien- ¿Por qué no podía decidirme ya? Sé que mis dudas eran más que nada porque no sabría que iba a responder no sé si estaba lista o aun no, ella nunca decía nada._

 _-Siempre lo hace, cuando estaba con las chicas Percky se veía muy emocionada por su boda ¿No te parece increíble?- Ahora hablaríamos de bodas ¿Es en serio?_

 _-¿De verdad? Bueno Rico también se veía bastante emocionado, espero eso salga bien- Sé que saldría muy bien, quien lo diría._

 _-Creo que si les ira bien, todo eso hace que me emocione la idea de hacer eso algún día- ¿Esto era la señal para hacerlo? Espero que sea el momento correcto._

 _-Bueno yo también había estado pensando eso hace algún tiempo pero todo parece indicar que Rico se adelantó solo un poco- Este era el momento de hacerlo._

 _Me levante con su mirada examinando todos mis movimientos, como se debe de hacer me arrodille antes ella mostrándole el anillo justo enfrente, ahora solo tenía que decir las palabras correctas._

 _-No se si sea algo pronto, pero sinceramente no me importa Sofía ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Listo ya lo había hecho ahora solo quedaba esperar que decía._

 _-Es algo pronto para eso pero sabes que a mí tampoco me importa, acepto Skipper- Cuando dijo las primeras palabras en verdad me asusté pero ahora está feliz._

 _Quería decirle algo mas pero ella no me dejo se levantó para abrazarme, bueno todas esas dudas no eran nada me alegra demasiado haberlo hecho resulta que me preocupe por nada._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

-Skipper ¿Qué no nos escuchas? Ya es hora llegaremos tarde- Me quede tanto tiempo recordando, no podía llegar tarde a esto no.

-Sí, lo siento vámonos ya- No podía permitirme llegar tarde, los nervios ya no se sentían tanto como hace un rato pero ahí seguían.

…

-Llegaste tarde, enserio pensamos que ya no llegabas- Al parecer el tráfico no nos ayudó en nada en serio pensé que no llegaba pero lo hice y la ceremonia siguió sin ningún problema.

-Lo siento, salimos un poco tarde además que hubo algo de tráfico pero llegue- Ahora recibía un regaño pero no fue mi culpa llegar tarde.

-Fue el peor susto que he recibido en la vida, pero tienes razón lo importante fue que llegaste- No podría faltar a mi propia boda.

-No te iba a dejar aquí después de lo que me costó decidirme, además yo también quería hacer esto tanto como tú- ¿Cómo pudo pensar que no vendría?

-Supongo que no debí pensar eso pero no pude evitarlo tenia unos nervios enormes y tu no llegabas- ¿Ella también? Supongo que es inevitable no estar así.

-También estaba nervioso así que me quede un rato pensando y se nos hizo un poco tarde- Pero Rico tenia razón después de aceptar los nervios se fueron.

-Pensé que sería la única que estaría nerviosa tu nunca pareces estarlo, otra cosa nueve de ti- Bueno nunca pensé llegar a estar así.

-No todos los días te casas era inevitable estar así, también tu podrías haberte arrepentido- Pero no lo hizo, sabía que no lo haría.

-¿Después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para este día? Mejor te hubiera dicho desde un principio que no- Ese era un buen punto, pero eso es lo que hacen los nervios.

-Buen punto, como siempre pero creo que lo peor ya paso, ahora solo a prepararnos para lo que venga- El matrimonio siempre cambia todo, eso me había dicho mi madre, así que debía prepararme para nuevos problemas.

-Vendrán demasiadas cosas, nuevos problemas entre nosotros y cosas nuevas, además tu madre menciono nietos- ¿Hijos? Si lo llegue a pensar pero no se ahora se ven las cosas diferentes ¿Estaré listo para ser padre?

-Skipper solo hace un mes que nos vimos y de nuevo es un placer verte- Otra vez la ráfaga polar, solo hace un mes los hicimos venir y aquí estaba de nuevo.

-Ráfaga polar un gusto tenerlos aquí, lamento interrumpir sus asuntos para tener que venir aquí- Ya habían venido a la boda de Rico y ahora a la mía.

-No te preocupes Skipper es un verdadero placer venir a estos días que son tan importantes para ustedes- Era agradable tenerlos aquí.

-El placer es tenerlos a ustedes aquí, enserio se los agradecemos- No sabríamos si vendrían con Rico confirmaron pero conmigo no se sabía.

-Skipper felicidades por pues por esto- ¿Marlene vino? No sabía que había venido de hecho no vi quienes vinieron porque llegue con prisa.

-Ah gracias Marlene, no sabia que ibas a venir digo me alegra mucho que lo hicieras pero no lo esperaba- Le mencione que podía venir pero no sabía si vendría.

-Es un día muy importante para ti así que tenia que venir- En verdad le agradecida que estuviera aquí, como no tiene idea.

-Me hace muy feliz que vinieras ¿Vino Antonio contigo?- Supe que empezaron como amigos pero ahora ya lo estaban intentado de nuevo.

-Claro que vine Skipper no podía faltar a esto, muchas felicidades mucha suerte- Nunca odie a Antonio ni nada era muy buen sujeto.

-Gracias Antonio, son siempre bienvenidos, me alegra mucho que vinieran- Me sorprendí pero no me molestara todo lo contrario.

-También muchas felicidades Sofía, tienes mucha suerte espero sean muy felices- Le dijo Marlene a Sofía, no pedía que se llevaran muy bien pero tampoco que se odiaran.

-Gracias Marlene lo mismo digo espero que seas muy feliz al lado de Antonio- Lo mismo esperaba Marlene merecía ser feliz al igual que yo.

-No sabía que iba a venir no te estoy reclamando nada me alegra que viniera- A mi también me alegro mucho que lo hiciera.

-Yo tampoco lo sabia le comente porque claro me alegraría mucho que viniera y al parecer así fue- Al parecer todo saldría bien.

-¿Por qué todos tan apagados? ¡Esto es una fiesta!- Sabia que tarde o temprano me iba a arrepentir por invitar a Julien.

-Creo que te arrepientes de haberlo invitado, pero a mi me agrada es muy simpático- Cuando quiere es simpático cuando no es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-A veces lo es pero la mayor parte del tiempo es una verdadera molestia- ¿Por qué lo invite? Ya no lo recuerdo si quiera.

-Skipper ¿Por qué no mueves el bote? Después de todo es tu fiesta- ¿Por qué Julien no se iba a molestar a alguien más? Había varias personas.

-Julien no es buen momento ahora, tal vez después lo haga- Claro que no lo iba a hacer pero solo así él dejaría de molestarme.

-Sabía que me iba a arrepentir pero no había vuelta atrás ya no hay nada que hacer- Ya de nada servía arrepentirse.

-Muy en el fondo sé que no te arrepientes, oye es hora de arrojar el ramo, vamos- Veía a Sofía muy emocionada por todo, nunca pensé verla así en situaciones como esta.

Solo me puse al lado de Sofía mientras se preparaba, no le veía sentido a eso ¿Cuánta probabilidad habría de que pasara? En la boda de Rico recuerdo que quien atrapó el ramo sin querer fue Natalia, hasta ahora no había indicios de que eso fuera a pasar, pero claro eso apenas comenzaba.

Todas las chicas estaban ahí reunidas así que Sofía lo arrojo, realmente se veía feliz por todo esto ¿Quién lo diría? Creo que ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida me refiero a cuando la escogí a ella, me acerque un poco para ver quien había atrapado el ramo y fue nada menos que Stacy, esto era tan predecible quien sabe si pasaría más adelante con ellos.

-Kowalski lamento informarte que te estas tardando- No podía decirle lo mismo a Cabo su relación iba muy lenta y apenas comenzaba.

-No me estoy tardando, solo que te mencione que íbamos ir con calma paso a paso no quiero adelantarme ni nada- Si él quería hacerlo así que lo haga.

-Tú y Cabo van a esperar más tiempo, buena decisión entiendo porque lo hacen, solo no se queden tan atrás- Esta bien que fueran con calma.

-Créeme cuando menos lo esperen llegara el día pero sean pacientes- Lo seríamos pero cuando llegara el día nos entenderían a Rico y a mí.

-Esperaremos, tenemos demasiado tiempo no se preocupen- Si ahora nuestra vida cambiaba más pero seguro que estaríamos ahí.

-Espero que la vida de casado no te cambie mucho Rico sigue igual pero ya llegaran los hijos- Otra vez el tema de los hijos, aún no había pensado mucho en eso.

-Tiempo- Rico tenía razón todo a su tiempo aun tendríamos tiempo para pensar en eso, además recién me casaba.

-Dejen que pase más de un día de casado muchachos, pero ni crean que el casarme cambiara algo, todo seguirá igual- Solo me casaba, la relación entre Sofía y yo claro que cambiaría pero entre los chicos y yo no tendría porque cambiar y no lo haría.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Sé que esta estuvo más elaborada que la de Rico pero ya tenía el capítulo y no sé porque más ideas salieron además que alguien me recomendó hacer algo de hecho también por eso tarde en subir el capítulo porque le agregue todo lo nuevo, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¿Qué otra duda, situación o evento quieren que explique? Me gustaría saber que quisieran saber para publicarlo y no dejar dudas, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, por el momento muy poco tengo la idea pero aún estoy viendo cómo ponerla de la mejor manera, como viste aunque no lo deje muy claro está con él, si pero no sé porque a muchos luego les extraña verlo así, ya la viste espero te haya gustado, también estoy viendo todo eso de si tendrán hijos o no, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Otro punto importante que resolví, bueno no quedo de la forma más clara pero si se quedó con él, bueno eran los que mas había durado de todo esto creo que fue lo mejor, nada con eso final porque aparte de que está mal hacerlo, seria muy confuso hacer algo con los dos finales, muchas gracias y saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 Escapando

Hola mis queridos lectores logre subirlo un poco más temprano, pero bueno aun tendré que hacer más si quiero subirlos más temprano se que muchos deben madrugar y no pueden esperar cuando subo capitulo lo entiendo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 7: Escapando.**

* * *

 _Ocho años después de ¿Solo primos?_

* * *

Estar aquí encerrado es terrible pierdes la noción de todo, pero mas que nada del tiempo pero ese no había sido un problema para mi tengo muy bien presente cuanto tiempo he estado aquí, esperando, solo necesitaba encontrar el momento perfecto, sé que pronto llegaría.

No hacía mucho aquí, solo miraba y escuchaba eso era todo no había nada más interesante que hacer, pero esperaba el momento sé que parece algo loco esperar tantos años pero tendría mis buenas razones quería asegurarme que cuando saliera y comenzara mi venganza, seria yo el ganador.

-¿Escuchaste que el escuadrón 202 tomara un descanso?- Los guardias eran tan ignorantes, pensaban que no nos importaba lo que decía y quizás tenían razón pero yo siempre estaba atento a lo que decían.

-Sí, pero no se irán hasta la próxima semana, es una lástima son muy buenos en verdad serán necesarios por aquí- ¿El escuadrón 202? Se perfectamente de quienes hablan, esto se pondría interesante.

-Tal vez necesitan un descanso, después de todo lo que han tenido que librar lo merecen- Si he oído cosas, esos chicos al parecer nada los detiene, infinidades de misiones y todas ellas con honores.

-De todas maneras se les extraña por aquí, son buenos chicos sabes bien como…- Fue lo último que alcance a escuchar, los guardias se habían alejado este era mi momento de escapar.

-Así que tomaran un "descanso" y se irán de la base justo lo que esperaba- Sabía muy bien que si ellos seguían aquí no podría hacer nada pero si se alejaban seria otra cosa.

-Creo que el momento llego y mi larga e imprecisa espera ha terminado- Tardo mucho en llegar, no esperaba estar tantos años en este lugar de hecho empezaba a pensar que nunca llegaría.

Entonces sería el momento perfecto para salir de aquí, tendría que salir ya, según estos sujetos ellos se irían la próxima semana así que tendría que estar listo antes que ellos, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí es hora de salir pero debía hacerlo de la mejor manera.

-Parker, este será el ultimo favor que te pediré después de eso podrás hacer lo que quieras- ¿Creerían que estaría incomunicado del mundo? Estos tipos piensan que son listos pero hasta ahí llega su conocimiento.

-¿Comenzamos de una vez el plan? Eso espero, no tenía intenciones de seguir trabajando para ti Espiráculo- Ni yo tenía intenciones de que permaneciera conmigo.

-Comienza el plan, no me importa como lo hagas solo hazlo- Estar adentro tenía sus méritos, había estudiado muy bien esta prisión, sabia sus puntos débiles.

-Deberás esperar unos minutos en lo que llegamos- Seguramente ya todos estaban listos solo que siempre esperaban que yo confirmará.

-Esperaré, pero recuerden el plan no quiero ningún error en todo esto- Si algo fallaba podía no salir de aquí y perder más de lo que ganaba.

Seguía sentado no me había movido ni un centímetro, solo debía esperar a que ellos vinieran hacia mi no podían fallar les di todo lo necesario para que esta misión saliera exitosa, todo me dio la razón, la alarma comenzó a sonar fuertemente alertando a todo, los ruidos cada vez se hacías más fuertes.

Yo continuaba sin moverme, pero sabía que pronto seria libre, fue cuestión de tiempo para que la puerta del área donde estaba se abriera y ahí estuvieran ellos, que se encargaron de los guardias que estaban aquí, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, se podía decir que ya estaba libre.

-Los demás se están encargando de los guardias pero debemos hacer esto rápido antes de que los refuerzos lleguen- Me decía Parker mientras abría la celda, cuando lo hizo por fin sentía la libertad de nuevo.

-No entiendo porque esperaste tanto para decidirte a que te liberáramos- Claro que jamás lo entendería, mi hermana no entendía mucho de lo que hacía pero ese era mi asunto.

-Hermanita jamás lo entenderás, nunca lo hiciste, pero los reclamos luego ahora salgamos de aquí- Sé que los refuerzos no tardarían nada así que me encargue de darme prisa.

Iba tranquilo caminando normalmente sé que no debía tardar pero se sentía tan bien salir caminando de este lugar, mis demás secuaces se seguían encargando de los guardias les daba la indicación de que se retiraran, así lo hicieron fuimos los últimos en irnos, tardamos un rato en llegar ya que teníamos que perdernos por si alguien nos seguía pero finalmente llegamos.

-Gran trabajo a todos ustedes, les dije que todo saldría a la perfección solo tendríamos que esperar- Seguro nadie lo esperaba, ¿Quién tardaba ocho años en escapar? Por eso funciono.

-Tu hiciste todo, nos dijiste donde estaba cada cámara, numero de guardias con turnos, puntos débiles, todo nosotros solo entramos y salimos- Lo logramos de la mejor manera posible.

-Estuve estudiando esa prisión lo mejor posible, para que así fuera la misión pero no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo asuntos pendientes- Como dije debía adelantarme lo mas posible ante ellos.

-¿Comenzaras tu tan amada venganza? Sera difícil la base está más resguardada que la prisión además que todos ahí están más que entrenado- Pero ya no estarían en la base, eso era más que perfecto.

-La suerte me ha favorecido, así que tendré la oportunidad de cometer mi venganza pero debo empezar ya y no estar perdiendo el tiempo- Tendría que averiguar a donde se irían.

-Como sea, no olvido lo que me dijiste antes así que ya te ayude a escapar si me permiten me voy- Fue útil estos años pero ya de nada me serviría lo que seguía sería diferente.

-Claro Parker fuiste útil en estos años, solo mucho cuidado con lo que dices ¿Entendido? Hasta nunca- Porque enserio si llegaba a decir algo de mí en verdad que le haría muy mal.

-Entendido Espiráculo, que de mí no tendrás ninguna queja ni sabrás de mí, hasta nunca- En verdad esperaba no volver a ver a ese tipo, no era de mi agrado pero antes necesitaba de él.

-Ahora que se fue ¿Me contaras como planearas tu venganza o tendré que esperar?- Doris siempre estaba impaciente por saber pero aun no tenía nada solo sabía cómo empezar.

-Por el momento no tengo nada aún, tengo que pensar además de averiguar algunas cosas y empezare a planear todo- Pero por lo menos esto ya había comenzado y no pararía.

-¿Entonces solo de repente decidiste que era la hora de tu venganza? Eso no parece muy tu estilo- A veces podría ser demasiado impaciente, solo porque era mi hermana la soportaba.

-Escuche por ahí que ellos saldrían de la base a tomar por decirlo unas vacaciones no creo que haya mejor momento que ese- Era perfecto tanto tiempo esperando por fin valdría la pena la espera.

-Parece que tienes suerte hermanito, así que solo por eso decidiste salir pienso que debiste haberlo hecho antes pero fue tu decisión- Claro que no hubiera sido un terrible error salir antes.

-No hubiera sido prudente, sabes que la base donde están es demasiado segura, además si escapo antes podría nunca lograrlo, tengo que tomarlos por sorpresa- Así era mejor, por el momento la jugada estaba de mi lado.

-Esperaste mucho tiempo para esto, yo jamás hubiera esperado tanto ¿Sabes por lo menos a dónde irán?- No también debía encargarme de eso pero todo a su tiempo, tengo una semana pasea adelantarme en todo.

-No tengo ni idea, lo averiguare en su momento pero vayan donde vayan los encontrare y los haré pagar por todo- En ocho años todo el rencor y el odio se junta además ahora había muchas cosas porque vengarse.

-Comienzas muy bien hermanito, en lo que lo averiguas preparare todo para cuando debamos partir- Bueno solo escuche que se irían y di la orden no hago todo tan rápido, pero tendría que mejorar.

-Detente ahí Doris, iré a donde quiera que vayan solo, esto será mayor a algo que hubiera hecho además podrías tener debilidades ahí y es lo que menos quiero- Iría yo solo, con los secuaces claro pero sin ella.

-¿Qué? No puedes irte así sin mi ¿Qué tal si necesitas ayuda? Soy la única en quien confías y que te puede ayudar- Es cierto pero enserio necesito hacer esto solo pero si llegaba a necesitar algo ya vería que haría.

-Ya me las arreglare pero yo solo Doris tú te quedas aquí en verdad necesito hacer esto solo y es lo último que diré del tema- Además que podría subir las cosas a niveles inimaginables.

-Supongo que como quieras solo que espero que lo logres esta vez ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que esta vez lo harás?- Tenia que hacerlo no me soportaría otra falla tenía que hacerlo lo mejor posible sin errores.

-La última vez cometí demasiados errores, estuve en prisión dándole muchas vueltas a eso, pero ya no más, se acabó- Me siento tan tonto cuando recuerdo todo lo que paso aquella vez.

-Entonces solo asegúrate de no cometerlos de nuevo y creo que estarás bien, pero yo no me confiaría demasiado antes te vencieron sin experiencia ahora ya están entrenados- Eso no cambiaría nada, solo un tonto entrenamiento.

-Lo tengo presente pero créeme esa vez me deje llevar porque eran unos niños además era un poco inmaduro y quise jugar con ellos esta vez enserio que no tendré piedad de ellos- Ya no sería un juego.

-No esperaba que la tuvieras, hermano en verdad espero que tengas cuidado además que seas inteligente no quiero volver a saber que estas en prisión- No dejaría que eso pasara.

-Ya no pasara hermanita, como veras por ahora tengo la ventaja y me encargaré de mantenerla así, evitar la prisión lo más posible- No me apetecía volver, ese lugar era terrible, no sé cómo aguante tanto tiempo ahí.

-Hace años también tenías la ventaja lo tenías todo y viste lo que paso espero esta vez estés mejor preparado y no te dejes engañar por ellos- Claro que lo estaría ellos no sabrán que paso.

-Haré todo lo necesario para asegurarme la victoria, esta vez me jugaré todo no permitiré que ellos ganen, ahora sabrán lo que es sentirse impotente ante algo que no es su culpa- Disfruten lo que les queda de felicidad porque cuando aparezca no sabrán que hacer.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Así es como Espiráculo escapó, algunos mencionaron a Doris así que aquí la puse al igual que a Parker, también puse que pasó después del escape para que mas o menos se hiciera una idea de cómo llego a eso, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¿Qué otra duda, situación o evento quieren que explique? Me gustaría saber que quisieran saber para publicarlo y no dejar dudas, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, la de Rico la termina y la leí así quedo, pero la de Skipper la leí y comencé a escribir así que fue por eso, ustedes así lo quisieron yo solo les hice caso, son invitados así que deben estar, lo sé cuándo lo leía me acorde de Julien eh inmediatamente lo puse, tratare de ponerlo más seguido, muy en el fondo seguro que sí, pues por andar recordado se atrasaron y llegaron tarde, he pensado mucho en eso y en cómo hacerlo, ahora estoy resolviendo otras dudas pero cuando pueda lo hare, trato de subirlo temprano pero siempre el tiempo me gana, gracias.**

 **NicktheFox: Hola, de nuevo, tuvo que ser lindo después de todo es una boda, cuando leí la de Skipper de repente empecé a escribir más, por eso estaba más detallada, aun no sé si habrá otra boda, lo sé me lo mencionaste antes, pero aún estoy viendo como tomar ese tema, ya que nunca me puse a pensar en eso y no tengo como empezar, pero de que saldrá lo pondré, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Simplemente primos

Hola mis queridos lectores ahora si no tarde como las otras veces en subir el capítulo adelante lo que pude pero también estuve ocupada en las diferentes tareas, la escuela se pone pesada, espero enserio el fin de semana recuperarme lo mejor posible y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 8: Simplemente primos.**

* * *

 _Tres años antes de ¿Solo primos?_

* * *

-¡Quieres dejarme en paz un segundo! ¡No puedes seguir así Skipper!- Era imposible convivir con él, no sé porque teníamos que hacerlo, solo porque era mi primo lo soportaba.

-¡Pero ni siquiera estoy haciendo nada! Tú me empezaste a gritar como loca- ¿Nada? Nunca estaba haciendo nada, siempre decía eso, siempre le creían como un inocente ¡Pero no lo era!

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te soporto!- Está bien que tuviéramos que estar cerca el uno del otro por pura convivencia pero él tenía que arruinarlo como siempre simplemente no podíamos estar juntos.

-¿Alejarme? Es lo que hago siempre lo hago pero tú nunca me dejas ¡Siempre te estas quejando!- ¿Yo quejándome? Con toda la razón, el nunca dejaba de molestarme.

-Tengo mucha razón para hacerlo porque ¡Siempre estas molestando Skipper!- ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo que sea que hace a solas? Siempre tenía que estar pegado a mí.

-No puedo ni mirarte porque ya te estas quejando ¡No creas que me gusta estar contigo!- A mi menos me gustaba estar cerca de él ¿Cómo puedes odiar a alguien de tu familia?

-¿Crees que me gusta a mí? Estoy obligado a estar aquí contigo, trato de estar mejor contigo ¡Pero solo lo haces más difícil!- Él es el que lo hace difícil, siempre molestando.

-¡Tu complicas todo! No puedo estar tranquila porque siempre empiezas con lo mismo ¡Porque me molestas!- ¿Nunca parara? Es detestable estar con él siempre molesta con lo mismo.

-Yo no lo complicó ¡Eres tú la del problema! Pero no importa lo único bueno es que pronto me iré ¡Y no te estaré viendo!- Se iría a esa tonta idea suya de alistarse lo único bueno de todo esto.

-No entiendo porque esperas tanto para irte entre más pronto te vayas mejor no quiero verte de nuevo ¡Ojala no fuéramos primos!- En este momento ni siquiera recordaba cuando es que se iría.

-¡Dejen de pelear ahora! ¿Por qué discuten ahora?- Mi madre junto con mi tía llegaban, seguro escucharon los fuertes gritos, ellas sabían cómo discutíamos Skipper y yo.

-¡Skipper empezó todo! Yo estaba normal en mi habitación sin hacer nada y él entro sin tocar como siempre y además gritando- ¿Por qué lo hizo? No tengo idea pero era molesto.

-Escuche ruidos, me preocupe solo entre a ver qué pasaba y como me ignoraste o no me escuchaste tuve que gritar creo que la que empezó fuiste tú- No lo estaba ignorando.

-No te ignore te indique que salieras pero no entendiste, como siempre nunca haces caso después de eso gritaste- Sin razón alguna, solo lo hizo como siempre hacia cosas sin esperarse.

-No hiciste eso, solo te quedaste ahí te hable una y otra vez como no me contestaste pensé que estas sorda o algo- ¡Si le hable! Y después el grito como loco fue cuando empezó nuestra discusión.

-Quién sea que haya empezado basta, son primos no pueden pelear así, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, Skipper acompañarme- Y así mi tía se llevó a Skipper ahora me tocaba el regaño por parte de mi madre.

-Marlene ¿Te das cuenta que se pelearon sin una buena razón? Esto no puede seguir así entre ustedes- Pero no es mi culpa, solo reaccione a lo que él hacía que sabía que me molestaba.

-Sé que para ti parece una ridiculez pero solo reaccione no puedes culparme por eso pero ya no volverá a pasar- Lo que menos quería es que me continuará regañándome.

-Es lo que siempre dices que ya no se repetirá pero sigue pasando ¿Por qué no se llevan bien? ¿Cuál es el problema?- No lo sé, siempre hemos sido así por alguna extraña razón.

-No lo sé, siempre nos hemos llevado así parece que antes no pasaba nada pero ya no es lo mismo, es solo que él es demasiado así- Las peleas entre ambos empeoraban por alguna extraña razón.

-Claro que ya no es lo mismo ya han crecido, es obvio que ya no serán las mismas peleas inocentes de cuando eran niños, pero también deben madurar no podrán estar peleando por siempre- Es obvio que no pero supongo que ya llegaría.

-A lo mejor llegara el momento en que dejemos las peleas a un lado, pero en serio lamento estar así con él pero no puedo evitar que me enoje lo que él hace- Sé que ahora me arrepentiría por el pelea.

-Me molesta ver que cuando se pelean parece que se odiaran cuando no debería ser así, Marlene entiende que ustedes son familia y deben estar unida- Si me lo había repetido unas cien veces, por eso trataba enserio que trataba.

-Lo sé me lo has dicho demasiadas veces, ya hasta perdí la cuenta, créeme que por eso trato de llevarme bien con él pero me es difícil hacerlo más con su actitud- Siempre ha sido difícil con él.

-El problema son ustedes dos deberían mejorar esa relación, sabes que tu primo pronto se ira y me gustaría que tuvieran una buena relación- Ni siquiera teníamos una relación.

-Tratare de mejorar esa "relación" con él, sé que no será fácil pero en verdad lo intentaré ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de que me lleve bien con él?- Si llegara a fallar en llevarme bien con él, no podían obligarnos a convivir.

-Son familia Marlene, no estaré siempre contigo y lo sabes, me gustaría estar segura de que cuando yo no este alguien estará para ti incondicionalmente, que ese será Skipper- Bueno si en eso tenía razón.

-Entiendo tu punto, se que llegara el día en que solo tendré a Skipper así que tratare de que las cosas con Skipper mejoren- Sé que muchas de nuestras peleas son por culpa de ambos.

-Enserio espero que lo hagas, porque no me gusta para nada las peleas que tienen no es nada normal que se lleven así deben mejorar eso- Admito que últimamente nuestras peleas eran peores.

-Lo sé, tratare de ya no pelear de nuevo con él, pero no puedes culparme si el empieza y yo continuo- Sé que siempre lo decía, que siempre pasaba lo mismo y volvíamos a pelear.

-Es lo que siempre terminas diciendo pero siempre termina igual, tú y él discutiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, es tu primo- Sé que era mi primo siempre lo seria no podía deshacer eso.

-Sera diferente lo prometo, no más peleas tratare de no pelear con él, pondría todo de mi parte por lograrlo- Si creo que era hora de madurar y dejar de pelear con mi primo, otra vez.

…

-¡Skipper! ¿Quieres apurarte? No sé por qué accedí a acompañarte- Hoy sería el día en que Skipper y mi tía se irían, prometí no volver a pelear con Skipper y eso duro como tres días, pero ya no se podía hacer nada más.

-Ya voy, no me apresures, además quien puede llegar tarde soy yo, no te afecta en nada a ti- No sé por qué accedí a acompañar a Skipper a despedirse de sus amigos debí dejar que fuera solo.

-Aun así no me gusta llegar tarde aunque el afectado seas tú, dijiste que sería rápido pero te tardaste demasiado- Pero no ya íbamos algo tarde y seguro llegaríamos más tarde.

-Perdona no siempre te despides de tus mejores amigos, pero ya no te preocupes yo me haré el responsable de todo- Era extraño desde ayer que Skipper se comportaba extraño conmigo, podría decirse que amable.

-Está bien, pero apresúrate no quiero que me regañen por tu culpa- Skipper solo asintió ¿Qué pasaba con él? Siempre se quejaba de mí y ahora no decía nada más solo obedecía.

Todo el camino nos la pasamos en silencio, en más de una ocasión lo atrape mirándome, definitivamente algo estaba extraño pero no sabía que decirle Skipper y yo jamás fuimos de esos primos que se contaban todo, al contrario a pesar de eso no sabíamos mucho él uno del otro.

-Skipper se que nosotros no somos unos primos nada normales pero estos días te he notado algo extraño ¿Sucede algo?- Pareciera que no era él no sé porque actuaba de ese modo.

-No sucede nada solo ya sabes me iré por mucho tiempo creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es no causar problemas en lo que me marchó- No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo se iría.

-Bueno si pero no es como que nunca nos volvemos a ver, ya tendremos tiempo para llevarnos mejor- No entiendo porque lo decía como si nunca nos volveremos a ver.

-Lo sé, pero será por un largo tiempo y los únicos recuerdos que tengo contigo son puras peleas, es extraño pero en verdad quiero agradarte- ¿Porque quería tanto eso? Pues éramos primos así que me debía de agradar.

-Skipper somos primos estoy segura que nos agradamos aunque no lo parezca, sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor pero sé que ambos con el tiempo podremos convivir sin peleas- Éramos jóvenes seguro cuando estuviéramos mayores pensaríamos mejor las cosas.

-Si quizás en algunos años nuestra relación cambie, sé que no he sigo el mejor primo que pudieras tener pero te voy a extrañar como no tienes idea- Skipper nunca me decía nada de eso, parece que esto le importaba.

-Bueno yo tampoco he sido muy buena prima que digamos, pero también te extrañare- Seria extraño el no verlo y hasta discutir con él.

-¿Lo harás? Me sorprende pero nos volveremos a ver algún día aún no sé cuándo tiempo estaré afuera- Tendríamos que hacerlo, la familia nunca puede estar lejos por siempre.

-Claro que lo haré, no debes sorprendente a pesar de todo me acostumbre a tu presencia, en fin solo no regreses de sorpresa- Porque si eso pasaba no sé cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Supongo que tienes razón pero no prometo nada- Así fue como llegamos, algo tarde pero Skipper explico que fue porque se quiso "despedir" a solas de mí.

Llego el momento él se iría por un tiempo a seguir un sueño, la verdad sabia lo peligroso que era eso, me sorprende que quiera hacerlo pero si él lo quería así adelante, claro que lo volvería a ver no se bajó que circunstancias pero pasaría y esperaba esta lista para ello.

-Hasta pronto Marlene- Skipper se acercó abrazándome, nunca lo había hecho no supe cómo reaccionar, lo abrace pocos segundos, era una sensación extraña como dije nunca había pasado.

-Hasta pronto Skipper- Me dedico una última sonrisa, note que quería decir algo mas pero no dijo nada, solo se subió al auto y lo vi partir, hasta que lo volviera a ver, no sé cuándo seria pero esperaba que nos fuera mejor que ahora.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Me pidieron que pusiera un poco de cómo era la relación pero mezcle eso con cuando Skipper se fue mejor aclarar dos dudas es una buena vez, todas las demás dudas las tengo pero aun me falta idearlas de acuerdo a la historia pero no las he olvidado, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, pidieron a Doris así que ahí está, lo de Parker no había quedado muy claro también por eso lo puse, tarde con esta duda porque aun no sania muy bien cómo escribirlo, ese episodio esta entre mis favoritos reía mucho con él, en especial por Julien, esa es una buena duda, tardara un poco ya que gento que pensar cómo escribirlo, los pondré solo que tardara igual porque tengo dudas que aclarar aun, saludos.**

 **NicktheFox: Hola, otra vez, estuve pensándolo mucho ya que desde que inicie esto había esa duda, como en la historia no sabían qué relación tenía con Espiráculo, por eso también lo puse, yo solo tenía la idea pero para escribir todo eso tuve que pensarlo muy bien, tal vez ponga como esta después de que acabo, para que vean que no escapara de nuevo, es el mes más lluvioso en mi país y si se pone un poco feo por aquí, trato de hacerlo por ejemplo esta vez lo logre aunque sea un poco, respondí a tu duda pero aparte puse la partida de Skipper, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Siempre seremos hermanas

Hola mis queridos lectores vaya solo no logro actualizar más temprano no sé qué pasa espero que con el nuevo horario que mencione pueda actualizar más temprano además quizás hacer más largos e interesantes los capítulos que antes y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 9: Siempre seremos hermanas.**

* * *

 _Un año después de ¿Solo primos?_

* * *

Esto me preocupaba en verdad, ya ha pasado más de un año y ella aun no me perdona por lo que paso debemos arreglar las cosas, no hay forma de que sigamos así es una estupidez que actuemos como si fuéramos una completas desconocidas cuando somos hermanas, pero esto acaba a aquí.

-No puedes seguir evitándome así, al principio lo dejaba pasar porque sé que estabas molesta pero ahora simplemente no te entiendo- Actuaba de una manera tan infantil que no la entiendo.

-Puedo hacerlo si yo quiero, nada me obliga a volver a hablarte ¿Cómo que no lo entiendes? Claro como no te paso- Siempre parecía inútil tratar de hacer que entrara en razón y me hablara pero este sería el día.

-Debemos arreglar esto de una buena vez, somos hermanas no podemos continuar así por favor- Lo que menos quería era perder también a mi hermana.

-¿Qué quieres que arreglemos? Esto estaba roto desde antes no niego que si me siento mal porque somos hermanas pero es por eso que me siento de esta manera traicionada por ti- ¿Por qué no lo entendía? No fue mi culpa que eso pasara.

-¿Jamás lo entenderás? No fue mi intención que pasara hasta llegue a evitarlo pero simplemente se dio pensé que lo habías entendido- Antes de que las cosas acabarán como terminaron ella estaba de acuerdo.

-Entiendo que no fue la culpa de ninguno de los dos me costó entenderlo tuve que pensar que haría en tu lugar pero jamás hubiera hecho lo que tu hiciste- ¿Volvemos a lo mismo? ¡Pensaba en eso todos los días!

-Sé que no te opusiste y te hiciste a un lado para que nosotros continuaremos pero en verdad lo arruine jamás me perdonare por eso pero ya con eso tengo suficiente como para perderte a ti- Ya lo perdí a él no me permitiría perderla a ella.

-Me hice a un lado precisamente porque pensé que en verdad lo querías te veía realmente enamorada pero no sé qué paso contigo y solo lo heriste- ¿Debía decirle la verdad? No lo sé tengo tanto miedo de que algo pase.

-Sé que estas muy molesta por eso, me lo confiaste porque en verdad lo quiero y él me quería pero no puedo explicar que fue lo que paso pero ya tengo suficiente con no tenerlo a él, es suficiente- Solo quiero arreglar esto.

-No sé cómo sentirme en verdad yo también lo quería pero cuando sus sentimientos hacia ti fueron otros no fue fácil pero mientras él estuviera bien al igual que tú yo también lo estaría pero eso jamás pasó, te encargarse de herirlo y lo peor es que actúas como si en verdad te importará- En verdad me importaba.

-Es que jamás lo entenderás, sé que lo herí de la peor manera no se merecía eso pero debo aceptar que él nunca volverá quizás conozca a alguien más, pero siempre te tendré a ti por eso hago esto- Por eso trataba demasiado de arreglar esto.

-Pues explicarme para que logre entender porque hiciste lo que hiciste, me es bastante confuso pensar que pudo haber pasado- ¿Debía decírselo? No estaba segura de hacerlo.

-Lo que pasa es… el día que pasó todo bueno tuve que ir a limpiarme la suciedad que traía, fui mientras Kowalski estaba siendo curado pero en el baño me encontré con Doris quien me amenazó con lastimarlo si seguía con tenía que hacerlo no me arriesgaría a que le hiciera algo- Ahora él estaba bien ¿No?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? O mejor aún ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a él?- Porque no podía decirle nada, de igual manera podía salir lastimado.

-Porque no podía decirle nada, de igual manera tuve que hacer lo que hice ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Sé que aun estas molesta porque sientes que de alguna manera te lo "robe" y no te culpó solo quiero solucionar esto- Sé que nuestra relación no seria la misma pero quiero saber que estamos bien.

-Por no decírselo perdiste algo muy importante, debo admitir no me sentía a gusto con la idea de ustedes juntos pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Él te escogió a ti y lo respete pero creo que tienes razón- No habíamos hablado en todo este tiempo seguro solo se estaba desahogando.

-Lo sé, pero me mantengo firme sabiendo que él está bien claro que no estarías a gusto créeme una parte de mí tampoco pero debemos dejar esto en el pasado y continuar ya no tiene importancia- Ya no importaba porque él ya no estaba.

-Sé que todo eso dejo de importar hace mucho, ya esta mas que en el pasado pero no puedo evitar sentir que me duele todo esto es como si estuviera conmigo aun- La entendía ya había pasado bastante tiempo pero parecía que todo fue ayer.

-No te pido que me perdones ahora ni que olvides todo eso solo que tratemos de superar esto, sé que no seremos las mismas que fuimos antes pero quiero saber que si alguna de las dos tiene un problema nos lo contaremos y que siempre estaremos la una para la letra- Solo quería tener a mi hermana de vuelta.

-Nuestra relación no será la de antes eso es cierto pero siempre estaré para ti pase lo que pase ningún chico cambiara eso, solo dame un poco mas de tiempo y te prometo que pondré de mi parte para tratar de arreglar nuestra situación- Era entendible eso, yo aún necesitaba tiempo.

-Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, yo igual necesito un poco más de tiempo para asimilar todo, te aseguro que yo también pondré todo de mi parte para volver a los viejos tiempos- Creo que necesitábamos descansar de todo esto, para así estar bien para iniciar de nuevo.

-Ten por seguro que volveremos no iguales pero quien sabe tal vez mejores, te quiero hermana- Se acero igual yo, solo nos abrazamos, cuanto extrañaba estar así con mi hermana.

-Sabes que yo también te quiero y jamás haría algo para dañarte a propósito, te extrañe hermana- Lo que hice hace tiempo no lo planee de hecho nadie lo hizo pero a pesar de eso se podría decir que por fin esto estaba arreglado.

* * *

 _Tres meses después de Más que primos._

* * *

-¡Becky!- Hace algún tiempo que no había visto a mi hermana, he estado un tanto ocupada pero este día la podía ver.

-¡Stacy! Que gusto verte hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- Apenas ayer pensé que la podía ver hoy en la boda de Rico no sabía si vendría o no.

-Lo se perdóname enserio por eso pero bueno he estado algo ocupada- Solo la había llamado pero era todo, no me gustaba descuidarla así.

-Es lo que veo que has estado demasiado ocupada, hola Kowalski- Bueno si de hecho es estado ocupada con él arreglando esta relación.

-Hola Becky, un gusto verte y perdóname por mantener ocupada a tu hermana- No se podía estar disculpado en serio, ambos hemos estado ocupado.

-Conociéndola creo que ella es la que te ha estado manteniéndote ocupando, me alegra mucho que estén juntos de nuevo después de todo- Lo sé a pesar de todo mírenme al lado de él.

-Algo así con ella nunca se sabe, Stacy hace tiempo me contó que les costó algo de tiempo restaurar su relación, eso en verdad me alegra nunca quise que se separan por mi culpa- Sé que es lo que menos hubiera querido.

-No lo hiciste al propósito además nadie tiene la culpa, cualquier relación de hermanas sufre alguna vez por una crisis, Becky y yo ya estamos mejor- Nuestra relación vaya que mejoró.

-Jamás lo haría créanme una relación como la de ustedes jamás debería terminar, los chicos me están llamando vuelvo enseguida- Justamente por eso es que decidí dar el primer paso para arregla nuestra relación.

-Veo que estas muy bien con él, me alegro por eso quien lo diría después de tantos años de nuevo juntos- Lo se parecía sorprendente eso.

-Recién comenzamos, pero si estoy de maravilla con él, yo tampoco lo pensé que después de todos estos años- Lo que son las vueltas de la vida.

-Si están tan bien no dudo que los próximos que se casen sean ustedes- Eso aún no era bastante pronto para nosotros.

-Quedamos en que iríamos lento no queremos arruinar para nada esto, además es pronto para nosotros pensar en eso aun- Por ejemplo Rico enserio que llevaba años de relación con Percky.

-Entiendo que quieran eso no te digo que se casen mañana pero dime una cosa ¿No te gustaría casarte con él?- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que me gustaría.

-Yo encantada pero enserio prefiero esperar más tiempo hasta que estemos listos recuerda que el matrimonio es otra cosa diferente en verdad mejor esperamos un poco más de tiempo- Antes de dar ese gran paso.

-En eso tienes razón pero cuando suceda prométeme que seré la primera en saberlo no quiero ser la última en saberlo- Claro que lo seria, en ella confiaba plenamente.

-Desde luego que serás la primera eso ni dudarlo, pero solo si tu estarás ese día conmigo- Quería compartir ese día tan especial con ella.

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Claro que estaré ese día no puedo perdérmelo por nada del mundo, aunque no me dijeras nada estaría de todas formas- No había nada mejor que estuviéramos así de bien.

-Pero yo no soy la única ¿Qué me dices de ti? No me digas que no hay nadie por ahí- De niñas jugábamos siempre a que nos casábamos.

-Hay alguien no somos nada aun pero ya veremos que sucede más adelante- No me había contado nada se eso, ahora me tenia con la intriga.

-No me has contado nada de eso, así que me lo tendrás que contar después ni creas que se me olvidará- Este no era un buen momento para que ella me contara sobre el chico.

-Tengo muchas ganas de contártelo, pero luego nos ponemos de acuerdo y hablamos con mucha más calma que ahora ya que tu galán regresa- Ambas volteamos y efectivamente ahí venia.

-Espero no interrumpir nada- Seguro pensaba eso porque en cuanto venia hacia nosotras nos callamos de inmediato.

-No interrumpes nada solo le estaba preguntando a Stacy que cuando seria su boda- La mire de mala manera claro que no estábamos hablando de eso, ya no.

-¿En serio? Bueno aún estamos comenzando creo que es pronto para eso pero en cuento estemos listos, no dudara en hacerlo- Este hombre lograba sonrojarme como no tenía idea.

-Solo no tardes demasiado, créanme que si a pesar de todos estos años de nuevo están juntos es que podrán estarlo toda la vida- Pero no quería ir demasiado rápido.

-Te dije que necesitábamos el tiempo correcto para dar ese paso ¿Por qué te urge tanto que nos casemos?- Solo le faltaba obligarnos y listo.

-No es eso pero pienso que le dan demasiadas vueltas a su relación, además tengo ganas de convertirme en tía pero respeto lo que ustedes decidan- Eso en definitiva nos hizo sonrojar a ambos.

-Becky aún es pronto para pensar eso ¿No crees?- Es como si yo le dijera lo mismo con su chico cuando no son nada, no me incómodo el cometarios pero era extraño pensar en eso ahora.

-Solo lo decía hermana, no tienes porque molestarte además se vale soñar ¿No? Nos vemos en un rato, los dejo solos- Mi hermana a veces tenia extrañas ocurrencias.

-Perdona a mi hermana a veces dice cosas muy inapropiadas, pero parece que ella ya quiere la boda para mañana- Además de que ya quería ser tía.

-Lo sé perfectamente, salí con ella ¿Recuerdas? Pero en fin no me molestaron sus comentarios, algún día tendremos que casarnos ¿No quieres tener hijos?- Claro que quería pero todo a su tiempo.

-Claro que quiero, pero como quedamos al principio todo a su tiempo eso ya llegara y estaremos más que listos para eso- Antes solo contaba con Becky, ahora cuento con ambos pero sé que siempre la tendré a ella u a sus comentarios impertinentes.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Solo por hoy se subiría este capítulo ya a partir del lunes será en el nuevo horario esta historia se actualizará los días martes y viernes, sobre el capítulo me pidieron que vieran como fue la relación de Stacy y Becky ya que al final terminaron mal y este es un claro ejemplo del antes y después además de otras cosas por ahí, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, digo ¿A quién no le gusta verlos pelear? Yo también extraño verlos de hecho cada vez que tengo la oportunidad lo hago, si me pedían algo de ella y pues tuve que ponerla, eso hare me tomare el tiempo necesario y no me presionare con si subí el capítulo a tiempo o no, tranquila aún tengo dudas con que trabajar, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 Él es Hans

Hola mis queridos lectores en verdad tarde con este capítulo, ya tenía lo que iba a explicar pero me bloquee terrible ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar, después de largas horas frente al monitos la inspiración volvió a mí, es terrible que pase esto y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 10: Él es Hans.**

* * *

 _Seis años después de ¿Solo primos?_

* * *

Estaba muy cerca lo podía sentir, seguro no tardaría mucho para encontrarlo debo hacerlo no puede quedarse tan tranquilo después de todo lo que me hizo, además es un criminal los criminales como él deben estar en un solo lugar ahí es donde pienso llevarlo esta noche pero para ello debo ataparlo.

-¿Estas segura de que estará por aquí Skipper?- Claro que lo estaba la información era confiable además sé que estaría por aquí, no sé porque volvería pero había estado esperando este momento.

-Claro que si solo debemos esperar, no podemos perderlo, no después de lo que ha pasado no estoy dispuesto a dejar que escape- En verdad tenía que atraparlo las cosas no podía quedarse así.

-Entiendo que debamos atraparlo por lo que hizo pero creo que estas tomando la situación peor de lo que debería ser- ¿Cómo debía tomarlo? Digo casi arruina mi vida por lo que hizo.

-Perdónenme si tomo esto con nada de cordura pero no puedo evitarlo saben lo que paso casi me llevan a prisión- Así que no me podían pedir que actuara bien porque era obvio que no podría hacerlo.

-Lo sabemos pero creo que si tomas la situación de ese modo no terminara bien, mejor cálmate antes de hacer cualquier cosa- Tenía que hacerlo tenían razón si no pensaba con la mente fría todo esto no servirá de nada.

-Estaré calmado lo prometo pero hagamos esto de inmediato, puede escaparse y entonces si estaré demasiado molesto- Di la indicación de entrar, no sabíamos si Hans se encontraba oculto ahí pero debíamos averiguarlo.

Tuvimos que entrar con demasiada cautela, sé que el menor ruido que hiciéramos él lo escucharía, no podíamos arriesgarnos a eso no podía permitirme que él huyera en verdad tenía que volver con él, sé que fui declarado inocente de todo cargo pero mi nombre no estaría totalmente limpio solo llevando a Hans lo podría hacer.

¿Por qué Hans regresaría? No había pisado esta ciudad desde aquello pero ahora regresa, de todas maneras fue bueno que eso sucediera ahora podría atraparlo, porque si justamente estaba en frente de mis ojos ¿Qué haciendo? Es lo que menos me importa ahora es cuando debíamos actuar.

-Muchachos a la cuenta de tres entraremos, deberemos rodearlo solo así evitaremos que pueda escapar, después de eso deberemos acercarnos poco a poco a él no importa quién lo agarre lo que importa es que debemos inmovilizarlo al instante- Los chicos solo esperaron mi indicación, conté hasta tres era hora de comenzar, enseguida corrimos a rodearlo, esta vez no se podía escapar.

-Vaya, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver Hans pero nunca perdí la esperanza- Digo no creo que fuera tan tonto para volver, en cuanto volviera nosotros nos enteraríamos.

-Lo mismo pensé de ti Skipper nuestro primer encuentro no fue precisamente el mejor que hubiera querido pero veremos si este es mejor- ¿En qué modo podía esto salir mejor?

-Nuestro primer encuentro fue arruinando por tu negligencia además no hay modo de que esto pueda salir de una buena manera- Después de todo aquel día tuvo él toda la culpa.

-Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer pero bueno tu elegiste ese día no es mi problema claro que hay un modo pero antes ¿Este es tu equipo? No se ven como los describen- ¿Qué quería Hans? Si era distráeme no lo lograría.

-Hiciste lo incorrecto así que debes pagar por ello, mira Hans si ellos son mi equipo pero deja de desviarte del tema nada evitara que pueda entregarte- ¿Es que necesitaba tiempo para idear algún plan de escape?

-He pagado lo suficiente por ese "error" así que ya no tienes que llevarme a ningún lugar, solo quería saber Skipper quiero saber quiénes me dejaran escapar- ¿Dejarlo escapar? Jamás dejaría que eso pasara.

-No lo suficiente digo hasta estado todo este tiempo por ahí no sé por qué razón volviste pero no saldrás de aquí, aprende bien quienes serán los que te entreguen- Ya basta de charla, ni siquiera se porque conteste en primer lugar pero era tiempo de actuar.

-Tengo cosas valiosas aquí que no puedo perder y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo así que puedo decirlo desde ahora tu junto con tu equipo no lograrán hacer nada, solo me iré de la misma forma en que llegue- ¡Suficiente! Esto termina ya.

-¡Ahora!- Los cuatro nos lanzamos hacia Hans pero en verdad que fue inútil, sabía desde antes que Hans era muy fuerte me ganaba por algunos rangos, así que los chicos y yo caímos ante él.

Pero a pesar de que me estaba ganando trate de hacer algo más, no siempre la fuerza lo es todo en una pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, necesitaba de mi ingenio pero también me fue inútil es como si Hans leyera todos mis movimientos.

En un último intento de los chicos y yo atacábamos juntos a Hans él nos esquivaba como la primera ronda pero uno de nuestros golpes llego a impactarlo haciendo que cayera de golpe, haciendo que él soltará unos documentos sabía que documentos eran ¿Otro crimen más? No me sorprende.

-Esta vez sí que has caído bajo Hans lo otro puedo comprender que lo hicieras para salvarte pero ¿Vendernos? Realmente estas mal- Esos documentos eran secretos de la base que estaban extraviados, pero ya no.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? El trabajo es el trabajo no me interesa lo que pienses solo sé que me iré con esto de aquí- Esto ya no solo era entregar a Hans era evitar que se fuera con esos documentos.

Teníamos que actuar los chicos también lo sabían, pero ¿Qué hacer? El único plan era atraparlo pero ya no entonces debíamos cambiar de táctica, debíamos quitarle los documentos y alejarlos lo más posible de él.

-Hay cosas más importantes por el momento y eso significa que no podemos dejar que te vayas de aquí con eso- Me apure en tomar aquel documento, Hans supo de inmediato lo que pasaría y yo también.

Hans se lanzó sobre mí, si tenía todas las de perder con Hans por el momento él era mejor que yo pero bueno éramos cuatro imposible que este nuevo plan no funcionara, le arrogue los documentos a Cabo, él enseguida corrió Hans me dejo y fue tras de él.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué debo hacer?- Era normal que Cabo estuviera tan asustado en verdad Hans lo perseguía como si fuera a matarlo en cuanto lo atrapará, Cabo reaccionó un poco mal cuando ya casi lo atrapaba Hans así que solo soltó los documentos en el aire.

-¡Lo tengo!- Menos mal que Kowalski los atrapó antes pero Hans no se rendía y se fue contra de él, Kowalski trataba de evitar los golpes pero no le fue muy bien trate de hacer algo pero me fue igual.

Rico llego corriendo hacia ellos tomando los documentos haciendo algo muy propio de Rico, saco un encendedor quemando los documentos, Hans trato se llegar a él antes pero lo evite por pocos segundos pero por suerte esos documentos ya no estaban ¿Por eso había venido Hans?

-¡No puede ser! Esto no se quedara así créanme cuando menos lo esperen me vengare de ustedes principalmente de ti Skipper- Otro más que quiere venganza ¿Estos sujetos nunca se cansan?

Pero Hans tenia ventaja solo corrió de ahí nosotros lo seguimos pero enserio corría fue en un punto donde lo perdí de vista cuando continúe corriendo ya no lo veía, más bien ya no estaba supe que había logrado escapar, de nuevo, no es posible ¿Tan mala suerte tengo? ¡Como lo odio!

-¡Escapó!- De nuevo lo tenía y de nuevo lo deje ir, no hay duda Hans continua ganándonos es más fuerte y más listo que nosotros pero solo por ahora, lo volveré a ver y espero las cosas sean diferentes, lo serán.

…

-¿Eso es todo lo que paso Skipper?- Tuve que venir a contarle al general Buck lo sucedido con Hans sobre los documentos.

-Sí, la verdad no se que quería hacer Hans con esos documentos pero ya no están en su poder- No en ningún poder dado que los destruimos.

-Nunca lo sabremos pero es una suerte que ya no los tenga, hicieron bien en destruirlos podía pasar que los robara de nuevo y entonces sería un problema mayor- Pensé que tendríamos problemas por destruir unos documentos tan importantes como lo eran.

-¿Entonces no estamos en problemas? Digo destruimos unos documentos importantes además que perdimos a un traidor- Me sentía demasiado frustrado no puedo creer que pasara de nuevo.

-No lo están, hicieron lo que tuvieron que hacer para asegurarse de que Hans no tuviera esos documentos no es su culpa que Hans escapara por lo que me dices se nota que ya tenía un plan de escape, no sirve lamentarse lo mejor será estar al pendiente por si regresa- Me pregunto cuanto tiempo seria hasta que nos volveremos a ver.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo señor si me lo permite me gustaría retirarme- Sé que no es mi culpa que Hans escapara pero no podía evitar sentirme así.

-Es todo Skipper, puedes retirarte- Hice una ligera señal para después retirarme, esto fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, tenía que volverme mejor Hans me acabo enseguida eso no podía volver a pasar.

Iba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto pero debía dejar de hacerlo, solo concentrarme en lo que podía pasar en un futuro, debo alejar estos pensamientos no me harán nada bien, llegue a los dormitorios donde estaban los chicos seguro también tenían sus dudas.

-Skipper ¿Qué sucedió? Dinos que todo está bien- A Cabe siempre le preocupaba que fuera llamado a la oficina para hablar con el general Buck.

-Todo está perfecto, me llamaron porque solo quería corroborar lo que paso con aquellos documentos y también con Hans- Seguro quería oírlo de mí antes que leerlo en el informe.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿No estamos en problemas?- Lo mismo pensé enserio pensé que estábamos en serios problemas.

-No, entendió que bueno tuvimos que destruir los documentos para evitar que Hans se los llevara y que Hans escapara- Odiaban decirlo pero era lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento- ¿Por qué se disculpaba Rico? Seguramente porque destruyó los documentos sin una orden o algo, no estaba molesto eso nos salvó.

-Rico no tienes porque disculparte lo que hiciste enserio nos ayudó- Ahora Han no tendría esos documentos y no podría hacer nada más.

Creo que a Rico le basto eso para tranquilizarse, todos ya se veían tranquilos con sus heridas curadas, porque si tuvimos varias heridas como había dicho Hans en verdad nos derrotó en combate pero sé que la próxima vez que nos veamos lo derrotare en todo.

 **Nota de la autora: Esta duda me la habían comentado desde hace tiempo pero apenas la decidí hacer pero, me paso el bloqueo y no tenía idea de que hacer sé que abandone mas esta historia que la otra espero no me vuelva a suceder porque no lo soportar, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¿Qué otra duda, situación o evento quieren que explique? Me gustaría saber que quisieran saber para publicarlo y no dejar dudas, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, de hecho la hice muy similar a la mía con mi hermana, desde que inicie la historia pensé en cómo nos llevamos mi hermana y yo, mi hermana ya va a terminar la universidad por eso casi no convivimos, eso me hace muchas veces mi hermana por eso puse esos comentarios y de todo, perdona por tardar tanto en subirlo, saludos.**

 **Rocio Daiana473: Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado, al contrario gracias a ti por leer, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11 Ardilla roja

Hola mis queridos lectores si tarde un poco en subirlo, estoy tratando de recuperar ya que no actualice en muchos días la historia creo que debo tratar de asegurarme de que no vuelva a suceder tanto en esta como en la otra historia además apenas hoy recupere mi computadora, y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 11: Ardilla roja.**

* * *

 **Parte 1.**

* * *

 _Cuatro años después de ¿Solo primos?_

* * *

-La explosión fue inmensa el general logro escapar pero el villano conocido como la ardilla roja dicen que no logro salir de ahí- Bien, creo que ya todos nos sabemos esa historia de memoria ¿Por qué la cuentan?

-Oh ¿Qué sucedió después?- Rectificó, casi todos nos sabíamos esa historia de memoria menos Cabo, desde luego al escucharla se asombraría como la primera vez que la escucho.

-Después de la gran pelea de ese día, aunque el general fue un héroe pero muchos dicen que la ardilla roja escapó y aún sigue escondido- ¿En serio? Se la parte de la pelea pero lo otro solo eran historias.

-Johnson sabes que lo último no es cierto, solo es un mito eso de que la ardilla roja sobrevivió y está escondida han pasado 47 años es imposible que siga con vida- Así que no sé porque nos contaba esa historia.

-Jamás encontraron el cuerpo, es muy extraño ¿No te parece? Además alguien tan brillante como él seguro tenía un medio para escapar, eso hizo y está vivo- No había pruebas de que estuviera vivo.

-Manfredi es posible que por la explosión no encontraran su cuerpo, no dudo que fuera brillante pero no hay modo de escapar de eso por lo tanto no está vivo creo que debemos acabar el asunto- Ni siquiera sé porque llegaron a contarnos esto.

-La explosión no fue tan fuerte Skipper ninguna explosión logra desaparecer por completo un cuerpo así que las probabilidades pueden ser 50 y 50- Lo que menos necesitaba era a los chicos también en este asunto.

-¿Tú también Kowalski? Por algo es un mito porque no es real nadie dura escondido tantos años creo que si quisiera algo ya lo hubiera hecho, además tenemos más cosas en que pensar que en eso- Creo que ya di por terminado ese tema.

-Me gusto- Para Rico también era solo una historia, una agradable historia que le gustó mucho escuchar, pero solo ahí se debía quedar.

-Bueno creo que con eso terminamos su "noche de chicos" mañana todos tenemos entrenamiento, no quiero que se estén quejando de que tienen sueño o están exhaustos- Porque tenía que exigirles, solo así darían lo mejor.

-Claro, nadie te quiere dando órdenes como loco porque no dormiste bien, sabemos cómo te pones cuando no duermes- Sé que a veces exageraba pero me gustaba estar activo y con sueño no podía.

-Actuó como cualquier persona que tiene sueño, de todas maneras ustedes dos no pueden quejarse de mí, entreno a los chicos a ustedes dos no- Así que no tenían por qué decir nada.

-Está bien Skipper punto para ti, nosotros pasamos a retirarnos nos vemos luego pero seguiremos diciéndote que es real, hasta luego- Y ahora jamás dejarían de molestarme con eso.

-Continúen diciéndolo todo lo que quieran, hasta luego- Esperaba que pronto se cansaran de eso aunque conociéndolos tardara algo de tiempo hasta que encuentren algo mejor.

No sé cómo llegamos a que ellos contarán ese tonto mito, ellos querían que tuviéramos una noche de chicos ya que hace algunas semanas no nos divertíamos no sé cómo accedí pero finalmente la hicimos ahora debemos descansar para estar listo mañana o eso pretendía hasta que Cabo hablo.

-¿En verdad no crees que pueda seguir vivo y oculto?- Eso era algo malo en Cabo le contaban historias que él siempre se lo creía.

-Cabo es lo menos probable pero no lo sé ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, además eso a mí no me incumbe- No puedo creer que me esté preguntando sobre eso.

-Dormir- Se quejó Rico, lo entendía perfectamente yo también quería dormir pero Cabo estaba de obseso con esa tonta idea que le metieron Manfredi y Johnson.

-¿Pero que pasa si un día decide salir? Entonces será nuestro problema ¿No? Porque dudo que salga y no haga nada después de ocultarse tanto tiempo- ¿No acabaría con esto?

-Cabo luego preguntas ahora por favor déjanos dormir- También Kowalski le dijo a Cabo ¿Acaso Cabo no quería dormir? Pues debería hacerlo mañana en verdad que lo necesitaremos.

-Como tú dices ahí entonces será nuestro problema pero no ahora menos si no se aparece, ahora hazme el favor de dormirte mañana será un día agotador- Así por fin Cabo no dijo nada mas fue justo el momento perfecto para dormir.

Apenas los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban, nosotros estábamos en el campo debíamos entrenar lo antes posible, nuestro entrenamiento se hizo más pesado conforme el tiempo fue pasando, así que empezamos solo por el calentamiento como siempre.

-Ya acabamos el entrenamiento tomemos un descanso de cinco minutos después empezamos con lo de siempre- Tenia el tiempo perfectamente contado, así era nuestros días casi siempre por aquí.

-Skipper, los he estado buscando desde hace un rato, les llego una misión deben ir de inmediato, ten necesitarás esto ya sabes que hacer- Fue algo imprevisto esto, la mayoría de las veces nos avisaban antes para tener todo listo.

-¿Una misión tan pronto? Pero no entiendo porque normalmente siempre nos avisan antes para darnos tiempo de tener todo en orden ¿Sucederá algo?- Kowalski sentía el mismo presentimiento que yo.

-No lo sé, pero por la rapidez en la que nos dieron la misión debemos irnos de inmediato, lleven todo lo necesario nos veremos en 15 minutos- En seguida nos separamos, esto era bastante extraño, no nos decían mucho así que solo teníamos que averiguar que estaba pasando realmente.

-¡Skipper! Oímos que se irían de misión ¿Por qué no nos dijeron algo?- Porque apenas me entero, algo demasiado extraño si lo piensas pero debía averiguar que está pasando.

-Igual que ustedes me acaban de avisar los chicos y yo estamos algo apurados para irnos de inmediato, la misión es de suma importancia- Así que el tiempo me era muy valioso, debía contarles todo luego.

-¿En serio? Entonces debe ser una misión en verdad importante si surgió de repente- Era eso u otra cosa, no sé qué pensar pero no tenía el tiempo para poder saberlo.

-No sé lo que paso, escuchen como les dije estoy algo apurado y el tiempo es otro así que ¿Podría pedirles un favor?- Estoy seguro de que ellos todavía se quedarían aquí, sin hacer nada.

-Pero claro Skipper sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que necesites ¿Qué necesitas?- Les pedía pocos favores, ellos a mi demasiados pero este en verdad que haría olvidar todo lo que me han pedido.

-Necesito que averigüen más sobre esta misión, saben lo mismo que yo pero necesito algo más para poder entender que sucede, sé que les pido mucho no tienen que hacerlo si no quieren- Si los descubrían en verdad estarían en serios problemas.

-Te entiendo sé qué harías lo mismo por nosotros, así que solo espera y nosotros te haremos llegar lo que averigüemos posiblemente tardemos pero tendrás algo- Con lo que sea bastaba y sobraba.

-Se los agradezco en verdad, si ven que pueden descubrirlos déjenlo así, pero en cuanto tengan algo háganmelo saber de inmediato, les debo una- Bueno ahora si estaba con las prisas.

-No agradezcas Skipper, claro que lo sabrás de inmediato pero por cualquier cosas tú y los chicos cuídense mucho- Asentí, para después irme corriendo, seguro los chicos ya estaban casi listos y yo no.

Prepara todo bien, con un poco de atraso pero estábamos listos, espero que Manfredi y Johnson logren averiguar algo para entenderlo de lo contrario estaremos en un callejón sin salida, lo mejor sería pensar muy bien las cosas y claro terminar esta misión.

…

Por fin llegábamos a nuestro destino, la misión no parecía algo de mayor peligro pero si algo muy extraño, eran desapariciones, pero solo eran dos extrañamente ex generales, teníamos que averiguar qué había pasado con ellos.

-Sé que nunca hemos trabajando en una misión de este tipo jamás hemos trabajado pero sé que algo se podrá hacer- No era nuestro campo, pero a lo mejor podríamos con esto.

-Extraño- Si era bastante extraño, jamás habíamos hecho algo así ¿Por dónde empezar? No teníamos ni idea del tema, supongo que debíamos improvisar un poco sobre esto.

-No tengo ni idea de donde comenzar sé que tenemos que investigar que paso pero no sé por dónde empezar- No sé por qué nos asignaron esta misión, pero creo que nos serviría en un futuro.

-Según la información que nos dieron, son dos ex generales pero a simple vista no tienen nada en común, pero desaparecieron el mismo día y a la misma hora- Eso es bastante sospechoso, quien lo haya hecho tenía toda la intención de llevarse a ambos.

-Entonces es todo lo que tenemos ¿Alguien los acompaño? O no sé un testigo necesitamos algo- Solo teníamos el día apenas teníamos el último lugar donde se sabe que estuvieron que fueron en distintos lugares.

-No tenemos ni idea de cómo manejar esta situación, no somos los indicados para sito deberíamos llamar y que traigan a un equipo mejor ellos pueden estar en problemas y nosotros no somos una solución por el momento- Cabo tiene razón, sus vidas dependen de nosotros y nosotros no podemos hacerlo.

-Tienes razón Cabo no fuimos entrenados para eso, estamos dando vueltas absurdas mientras perdemos tiempo valioso- Quizás podíamos ayudar con la búsqueda y rescate pero no a encontrarlos.

-Antes de darnos por vencidos creo que podemos ir al lugar donde supuestamente desaparecieron, ver si encontramos algo y si no pues entonces avisamos para que traigan un equipo más especializado- Buena idea, no podíamos darnos por vencido tan rápido.

-Irnos- Rico estaba bastante apurado, si Rico aún no se daba por vencido aunque fuera el que menos sabia de este tema, bueno a irnos de inmediato.

…

El lugar no era muy bueno, ¿Qué harían ambos aquí? Era una casa pero sin nadie habitándola, tampoco había muebles no había nada la misma pregunta sigue rondando en mi mente, ¿Por qué vendrían? Era demasiado extraña toda esta situación que rodeaba la misteriosa desaparición pero no había más ¿Qué está pasando?

-Bueno ya estamos aquí así que sepárense y encuentren algo lo que sea ayudara- Empezamos a inspeccionar la casa, no parecía que había nada y como lo dictaba el protocolo revisábamos cada esquina y pared para ver que no hubiera nada malo en ella.

Conforme avanzábamos más comprobábamos que no había nada, pero resultaba bástate extraño se ve como ellos dos entraban aquí pero nunca se vio que salieran ¿Cómo explicar eso? Estábamos atrapado, fue cuando recibí la llamada de Manfredi, esperaba que tuvieran algo.

-¿Tiene algo más? Porque nosotros estamos por darnos por vencidos no sabemos nada de esto- No se creó que solo estábamos perdiendo inútilmente el tiempo.

-Somos los mejores Skipper pero claro que tenemos algo nunca te fallamos ¿Ustedes rendirse? Hubiéramos queridos estar ahí para verlo- Muchachos este no era el momento para esos comentarios.

-Me gustaría bromear con ustedes como siempre pero ahora estamos un poco desesperados, así que díganme ¿Que tienen?- Esperaba que fuera algo que aclarara todo eso.

-Bueno al parecer esos dos ex generales no tiene nada en común ¿Cierto? Pues están muy equivocados, tienen algo en común, fueron compañeros del general Buck en una sola y única misión- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué en el expediente no decía eso?

-¡Encontré algo!- La voz de Cabo me interrumpió, oí que Manfredi me decía algo mas pero no lo alcance a distinguir ya que fui corriendo hacia la voz de Cabo.

Al llegar note que Rico y Kowalski ya estaban con Cabo que miraba la pared, Cabo golpeo la pared y esta se oyó hueca ¡Ahí estaba la respuesta! Ayudamos a Cabo a abrirla y una vez abierta antes de entrar le respondí a Manfredi.

-Tengo que colgar encontramos algo en verdad bueno luego me siguen explicando- No deje que me contestaran ya que les colgué, sé que quería escuchar lo que dijeran pero eso era más grande.

Tuvimos que bajar una escaleras uno por uno hasta que llegar abajo tuvimos que caminar por un túnel, el túnel era enorme seguíamos caminando un rato más hasta que otra puerta estuvo justo enfrente, al abrirla notamos que la luz era escasa casi no se podía ver mucho.

-No esperaba recibir visitantes, pero ya que están aquí lo mejor que puedo hacer es recibirlos- La voz solo hacía eco, pero no sabíamos de donde venía ¿Quién sería?

-¿Por qué no te muestras y nos dices quién eres?- Quién sea, seguro no planea nada bueno así que debimos estar en alerta total, pero de un momento a otro se vio una silueta enfrente de nosotros, después dio un paso y pudimos verlo era alto al igual que delgado, la piel pálida pero con cabello rojo y un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-Déjenme presentarme, aunque quizás hayan oído de mí, me conocen como la ardilla roja- ¿Qué? Era imposible, nos enfrentábamos a un enemigo que estaba registrado como muerto ¡Hace 47 años!

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Iba a ser nada más un capítulo pero luego surgieron más y más ideas así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes, además que quise aclarar cómo se conocían la ardilla roja y ellos ya que en la historia ya se conocen, el martes la parte dos, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¿Qué otra duda, situación o evento quieren que explique? Me gustaría saber que quisieran saber para publicarlo y no dejar dudas, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, lo sé en verdad no sé porque se me había complicado tanto el capítulo, según ya tenía la idea pero no me salía, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo si sé que tarde o temprano me pasaría pero me duro bastante, enserio me asusté, tal como lo dijiste aquí los puse y no sé si aclaro algo más de este tiempo también los pondré como fue que los conoció y eso, yo tampoco ya no peleo con ella ni nada por el estilo, te entiendo, creo que no tarde en subirlo fue fácil me llego mucha inspiración en este, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12 La gran roja escapó

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento subirlo tan tarde fue un día difícil, más que nada ocupado en la escuela como les había dicho esta semana y la otra me evalúan y tengo que estar muy al pendiente de eso si quiero salir bien y no me quiten la compu y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 12: La gran roja escapó.**

* * *

 **Parte 2.**

* * *

 _Cuatro años después de ¿Solo primos?_

* * *

Debo estar soñando o mi mente me está jugando mal, ¿Cómo es que tengo justo enfrente a la ardilla roja? Creí que eso era imposible digo ¡Lo era! Pero ahora está justo enfrente de mí riendo de una forma muy maniática, pero debía dejar de darle vueltas a todo eso, ahora lo importante era averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando y que tenía que ver la ardilla roja en todo esto.

-¿No van a decir nada? ¿Porque solo se quedan ahí callados?- Bueno en verdad nos dejó muy sorprendidos, jamás espere esto.

-Pero… pero se supone que estás muerto, ahora estas justo en frente de nosotros- ¿Qué decir ante eso? Además que hace horas afirmaba que era imposible que el hubiera sobrevivido.

-Eso es lo que todos creyeron, que no había podido sobrevivir ese día ¿Creen que no tenía un plan de respaldo? Todos lo tienen, así que por ello estoy frente a ustedes- Parece que después de todo Manfredi y Johnson tenían razón.

-¿Quieres decir que has estado 47 años escondido? Eso no puede ser posible- Yo tampoco podía creerlo digo ¿Totalmente aislado del mundo?

-Si fue un sacrificio que estuve dispuesto a tomar, después de que no encontraron mi cuerpo la sospecha estuvo pero cuando no encontraron nada me dieron por muerto- ¿Pero como aguanto tantos años encerrado?

-Entiendo que tuvieras que esconderte pero ¿Porque tanto tiempo? Mas tu aquí encerrado solo eso no es nada bueno- Kowalski tenía razón la soledad a veces es terrible y hace cosas raras a la mente.

-Aunque me dieron por muerto el general jamás me dejo ir siempre esperaba la mínima sospecha para ir, por eso aún sigo aquí, admito que si es terrible estar aquí solo pero me mantenía ocupado- Debe serlo no sabemos que tan dañado de la cabeza este.

-Estarías loco- Rico dijo nuestras sospechas, podía estar algo alterado mentalmente era mejor tratarlo con calma, la gente así nunca se sabe de lo que es capaz podría ser en verdad peligroso.

-Entiendo que lo piensen, estar encerrado puede causar serios problemas en la mente pero créanme cuando les digo que no es el caso- Claro que si tuviera un problema jamás lo diría.

-Está bien, como digas solo estábamos investigando algo y de alguna u otra forma terminamos aquí ¿Quieres decirnos que sucede?- Ya era seguro que él tenía que ver mucho pero quería saber porque.

-Seguro que están aquí por dos desapariciones, es tan obvio ellos junto con su querido general Buck fueron los que ese día intentaron atraparme y como no podían hacerlo simplemente explotaron todo y ya vieron el resultado- Dijo señalando el parche en su ojo.

-Hacerlo después de tantos años no parece la mejor opción dado que nos en confinamiento seguro hace que se pierda el interés- Kowalski tenía razón ¿Nunca pensó en dejarlo ir?

-Tuve que esperar tanto, sabía que seguían buscándome sin embargo me dieron por muerto aun así siguieron buscándome, es terrible eso pero ahora cuando por fin se dieron por vencidos bajaron la guardia, ahí es cuando actué- Otro caso de venganza, sabíamos de eso.

-¿Y decides vengarte por eso? Lograste escapar de eso, pudiste mantenerte oculto pudiste haber hecho otras cosas pero decides vengarte- Si Cabo tenía razón ¿Por qué siempre quieren vengarse? Jamás lo dejan pasar.

-No resultar- No le resultaría su venganza, tenía solo a dos además nosotros no lo permitiríamos, nunca he entendido que afán de venganza tienen todos.

-¿Creen que no? He tenido 47 años de planeación además esperando el momento indicado para esto, de ninguna forma unos chicos evitarán que logre mi cometido u sobre todo porque no lo permitiré- De la nada la poca luz que alumbraban la habitación se apagó estábamos ciegos e indefensos.

Solo oíamos algunos ruidos, hicimos lo que debíamos no nos movimos de nuestro lugar teníamos que estar juntos si nos movíamos puede que algo malo nos estuviera esperando, los ruidos no paraban esto nos estaba matando no sabíamos que estaba pasando, pero de seguro nada bueno.

-No se siente nada bien estar en la completa oscuridad ¿Verdad?- Solo oímos su voz a lo lejos, pero no pude distinguir de donde venía, estaba jugando con nosotros.

-Debes sentirte muy cómodo aquí, en tu espacio pero afuera no serias nada- Quería retarlo a que saliera so así podíamos ganarle aquí él tenía todo, a ciegas sería muy difícil querer detenerlo.

-Eso no funciona conmigo, de ninguna manera saldremos no me dejaré engañar por ustedes pero ahora es necesario que vayan a dormir- ¿Qué? Lo último no lo había entendido hasta que sentí un golpe después todo se volvió oscuro.

-¡Skipper!- Escuche mi nombre, poco a poco empecé a abrir los ojos pensé que no vería nada más que la oscuridad pero sorprendentemente veía, me levante enseguida observando que estábamos en una celda, grandioso ¿Ahora que podíamos hacer?

-¿Algún plan para salir de aquí?- Había una cerradura pero no podíamos abrirla por dentro, ahora había más luces que antes, era extraño todo esto pero no había rastro de la ardilla roja.

-Podría intentar abrir la cerradura pero dada la situación si logro hacerlo tardare algo de tiempo, no es muy confiable hacerlo- Necesitábamos salir ya pero no quería llegar al extremo.

-¡Kabom!- Grito Rico, aun no eso ya era si veíamos que la situación estaba a los limites pero nunca debíamos hacerlo antes.

-Aun no Rico, sabes las reglas solo en casos extremos guarda el Kabom para después- Ahora debíamos averiguar cómo salir de la manera más sutil posible- No queríamos llamar la atención de la ardilla roja aún no.

-Si tratan de escapar será inútil esa cerradura es imposible de abrir así que les recomiendo que dejen de darle vueltas a eso, porque lo que está por pasar necesita de su atención- ¿Qué iba a hacer? Seguro nada bueno, note que la ardilla roja traía unas gafas de sol ¿Aquí? La luz no es tan fuerte.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- Cualquier cosa podría estar pasando por su retorcida cabeza, debíamos evitarlo de inmediato.

-Pensé que solo tendría dos espectadores pero me alegra saber que cuento con más, es fácil lo que planeó pero bueno destruyéndolos a ellos no lograré nada solo haré que confirmen que sigo vivo- Y tendría que estar huyendo.

-Así que lo mejor será que su agencia desaparezca por completo así ya nadie tendrá que perseguirse y yo podre ser libre, este cohete que ven aquí es capaz de hacerlo vaya que me tomo años construirlo- ¡No poníamos permitir eso!

Esto estaba mal, sí que su mente estaba retorcida ¿Destruir toda la agencia? Solo por una venganza ¡Siempre es por una venganza! No entiendo porque siempre se obsesionan con conseguir su venganza, era algo tan tedioso desde Espiráculo odie que las personas tuvieran esa sed de venganza que no llegaba a nada, pero ahora olvidémonos de él y ocupémonos de esto.

-Muy bien esto está mal, chicos debemos impedir esto a toda costa no podemos fallar- Millones de vidas estaban en peligro así que tenemos que pensar que podemos hacer para no fallar.

-Quizás si llego al cohete puedo desactivarlo pero tenemos el tiempo contado lo esencial es que salgamos de inmediato, necesito la ayuda de alguien para desactivarlo y los otros dos deberán encargarse de que no lo active- Era un buen plan pero no teníamos mucho tiempo debíamos salir de aquí.

-Está bien Kowalski y Rico desactiven el cohete, mientras Cabo y yo evitaremos que lo active pero lo primordial debemos salir de aquí, es una emergencia así que Rico, kabom- Teníamos que salir de aquí enseguida esa era la única solución.

No sé qué estaba haciendo la ardilla roja pero seguro ajustando algo del cohete estaba tecleando demasiado rápido, así que era momento de actuar, Rico acomodo todo ahora solo debíamos alejarnos de la bomba lo cual fue difícil dado el espacio, le di la indicación de que lo activará, la explosión se escuchó pero enseguida salimos Cabo y yo debíamos impedir que la ardilla roja activará el cohete.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo es que ustedes lograron explotar la celda? ¿Acaso ustedes están locos?- Sé que era un riesgo hacerlo digo podíamos salir en verdad heridos pero por algo éramos conocidos.

-Tenemos nuestros propios métodos, no por nada terminamos aquí contigo- Note que se acercaba hacia el panel, llenaba activarlo, era momento de actuar tratamos de alejarlo de ahí.

Pero vaya no por nada decían que era bueno, a pesar de los años se movía con bastante agilidad Cabo y yo estábamos apenas llevándole el ritmo contando que éramos dos ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían?

-¡Kowalski! ¡Rico! ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardarán?- Solo quería saber que pronto para saber que los demás estaban ya a salvo y que lo habíamos logrado.

-¡Solo unos minutos más!- ¿Cuántos más? Comenzaba a desesperarme esto, pero debíamos aguantar más, aunque comenzábamos a casarnos y parecía que él apenas comenzaba.

Llego el momento en que la ardilla roja se lanzó sobre Cabo, iba a comenzar a golpearlo pero Cabo sostenía una pequeña linterna que activo en el ojo de él eso hizo que la ardilla se quitará gritando un poco, ¡Claro! La luz lo daña tantos años en la sombra lo hizo por eso tan poca luz había aquí.

-Listo el cohete esta desactivado no hay forma posible de que sea lanzado- Estábamos enfrente de la ardilla roja él aún seguía quejándose de su ojo, vaya que la luz le dañaba.

-Creo que tu pequeño plan fallo, ahora después de 47 años volverás a salir ¿Increíble no?- Ahora solo debíamos entregarlo, quién lo diría.

-Lo que me parece increíble es que un equipo de su calibre me haya vencido pero no será así la próxima vez- Sin darnos cuenta corrió, intentamos alcanzarlo pero salió por una pequeña compuerta que intentamos abrir pero fue inútil.

-¡No puede ser escapó!- De nuevo escapó, no entiendo cómo puede haberlo pero lo volvió a hacer, ahora no quedaba nada más que liberar a los generales y reportar estos extraños sucesos.

…

-Era lo que trataba de decirte pero cortaste la llamada antes de decirte que ellos fueron compañeros en la misión de la ardilla roja- Lo sé, pero tuve que hacerlo pensé que eso no podía esperar.

-Perdona por cortar la llamada pero en verdad tenía que hacerlo, de todas maneras me entere por la ardilla roja- Así que solo me entere unos minutos después no fue nada grave.

-Hablando de eso, ¡Lo ves! Si estaba vivo pero tú no nos creías y lo viste con tus propios ojos- Literalmente si lo vi, pero ¿Que puedo decir al respecto? Ellos tenían razón y jamás lo olvidarían.

-Lo es, tenían razón podía estar vivo y es cierto pero no tenía razones para creerlo digo pasaron tantos años, no me pareció tanto- Y había escapado, me pregunto si nosotros tendremos la dicha de volverlo a ver.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Espero esta segunda parte les haya gustado, como dije en esta duda me salió bastante la imaginación por eso son dos partes sé que encontraran algunas similitudes con el episodio donde sale con el tío de Cabo pero me apoye de eso un poco, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¿Qué otra duda, situación o evento quieren que explique? Me gustaría saber que quisieran saber para publicarlo y no dejar dudas, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, pues si ese es el caso posiblemente la siguiente duda será como los conoció, de hecho cuando seque el capítulo donde aparece algunos me preguntaron cómo se conocieron me acorde de eso ya que me quede sin dudas y eso hice, sé que pasa pero nunca tantos días eso fue lo que me asusto, y claro que tratare de que salgan más, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13 Manfredi y Johnson

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento subirlo tan tarde pero tuve un problema personal en verdad fuerte por eso no actualice ayer y casi no actualizo hoy pero vi que alcanzaba a subir capítulo (apenas) por eso hasta esta hora actualizo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 13: Manfredi y Johnson.**

* * *

 _Tres años antes de ¿Solo primos?_

* * *

Por fin estamos aquí, sé que quiero hacer esto lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso, sé que no debo no hay nada de que temer pero aun así lo estoy debería dejar de estarlo, no sucede nada todo está en orden solo debo estar relajado y todo saldrá bien.

No sé si era un poco obvio que era nuevo, estaba un poco perdido por aquí este lugar era enorme así que llevaba ya un buen rato recorriendo el lugar sin encontrar donde me correspondía, hasta que me topé con unos extraños sujetos.

-¡Hola! Eres nuevo ¿Cierto? Te ves un poco perdido- Él que me saludo primero era de mi misma estatura, cabello negro ojos particularmente verdes, complexión delgada y una voz aguda.

-Ah hola, si soy nuevo en este lugar y como dicen estoy perdido llevo unos minutos buscando donde debo quedarme- Pero no lo encontraba la verdad era fácil perderse aquí no hay muchas señales.

-Si te notábamos muy perdido pero no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos solo déjanos ver donde te quedas- El siguiente que me hablo estaba poco más alto que yo, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, él si se veía más musculoso, después de observarlos le entregue la hoja donde venía todo.

-¡No puede ser! Ya viste Johnson él es nuestro compañero, te hemos estado esperando- Grito el que primero me había hablado, al parecer el otro era Johnson.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Pensamos que nunca llegaría es solo que pasaban los días y no veíamos señales de que llegaras- No estaba entendiendo de lo que hablaban, parece que me estaban esperando.

-Ah no estoy entendiendo ¿Me podían explicar de lo que hablan?- No los estaba entendiendo, hablaban algo extraño pero todo parecía que ellos iban a ser mis compañeros de cuarto.

-Veras nosotros somos tus nuevos compañeros ya llevamos dos meses aquí y estábamos esperando nuestro tercer compañero pero simplemente no llegaba y llegaste, él es Johnson y yo soy Manfredi- ¿Dos meses? Ya llevaban algo de tiempo en este lugar.

-Entonces supongo que ya estoy aquí, mucho gusto yo soy Skipper- Eran un poco peculiares ellos dos pero después de todo serian mis compañeros.

-Bueno Skipper un gusto conocerte en serio, pero no perdamos el tiempo vamos a dejar tus cosas y enseguida te damos un recorrido entiendo que te pierdas aquí- Cada uno iba a un costado mío, ellos me dirigían totalmente.

Recorrimos muy poco en verdad, eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo estuve cerca de aquí y yo dando vueltas por todos lados, me siento como un idiota pero ya estaba aquí, al parecer ellos me ayudarían en todo esto.

-Bueno aquí es donde te quedarás los próximos años con nosotros, esa de allá es tu cama y el en cofre de enfrente puedes poner todas tus cosas- Me mostraba Manfredi, no era muy grande pero lo suficiente para mí.

-Gracias, solo déjenme acomodo todo y podemos dar ese recorrido del que hablaron- En verdad tenía ganas de recorrer este lugar.

Me apure en guardar todas mis cosas, no acomode todo correctamente pero no me importó quería ir con ellos, se veían que eran muy buenas personas estoy seguro que con ellos podría hacer una muy buena amistad.

-Como ya viste este lugar es algo grande pero no te preocupes una vez que te acostumbres hasta con los ojos cerrados podrás guiarte- Me dijo Manfredi, esperaba poder hacerlo no quería no saber a dónde ir siempre.

-Espero poder hacerlo, no quiero esta como hace un rato parece que ustedes ya tienen mucha experiencia en este lugar- A pesar de solo estar dos meses aquí parecía que estuvieran toda la vida aquí.

-Ya verás que lo lograras ¿Verdad Manfredi? Sé que es poco tiempo el que hemos estado aquí pero aprendes rápido, el tiempo pasa volando ya lo veras- Supongo que sería todo más fácil así.

-Claro, pronto podrás ir por ahí tu solo sin ningún problema, te acostumbras demasiado a este lugar y pronto se te hará muy pequeño aquí, pero con todo lo que haces aquí te distraer mucho- Eso es lo que más necesito.

…

Ya habíamos recorrido todo el lugar, me mostraron los demás edificios donde los demás cadetes dormían, los campos de entrenamientos, las oficinas y por supuesto la cafetería que era donde estábamos ahora.

-Empiezas mañana a primera hora Skipper, por suerte estas en nuestro mismo pelotón pero ya estamos algo avanzados ¿Crees poder con el reto?- Pregunto Johnson, claro que podría, solo era un obstáculo más.

-Podre con ello, sé que tengo que ponerme al corriente con los ejercicios de entrenamiento pero lo haré- Sé que me será muy difícil siempre supe cuál era el riesgo y no me importó.

-Está bien, esa es la actitud Skipper pero ya que te enseñamos todo ahora quisiéramos que nos hablarás sobre ti- Me dijo Manfredi ¿Hablarles sobre mí? No sé qué decirles sobre mí no había mucho que decir.

-En realidad no hay mucho que decir sobre mi ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?- Lo que sea creo que podía decírselo después de todo no oculto nada malo.

-Vamos sé que hay mucho detrás de ti, por ejemplo ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de venir aquí?- Solo era algo aburrida nada fuera de lo normal para un chico como yo.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, solo iba a la escuela, salía con mis amigos lo que cualquier chico hace- Como dije no había nada que decir, todo mundo hace eso ¿Acaso ellos no lo hacían?

-Claro todos hacen eso ¿Pero algo más? No se por ejemplo ¿Alguna chica?- Justo el tema que no quería tocar no quería hablar de eso con nadie aquí quería apartarme de eso lo mejor posible.

-No, ninguna chica no creo servir para eso así que mejor lo evito ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? Seguro tienen algo mejor que contar que yo- Quise cambiarles el tema no quería seguir discutiendo de lo mismo.

-No espera Skipper no intentes cambiarnos el tema, luego te decimos lo que quieras de nosotros pero debe haber alguien vamos sabemos que sí, cuéntanos- Se ve que no se rendirán hasta que les dijera todo.

-Está bien si había alguien, pero es algo totalmente imposible así que decidí dejarlo atrás y trato lo mejor posible de olvidarme de eso- Porque sé que no sería buena idea seguir pensando en eso.

-¿Por qué dices que es imposible? Nada lo es no puede ser que te rindieras tan fácil nunca sabrás que pudo haber pasado- Quizás no pero jamás podría hacerlo.

-Porque enserio lo es, no puedo explicarlo ni quiero pero es algo que simplemente jamás podría ser, además no me rendí porque jamás tuve la oportunidad de comenzar así que no hay nada que decir y prefiero evitar hablar de eso- Lo que menos quería era recordarlo.

-No sé por qué dices eso pero debes tener tus motivos, respetamos que no quieras hablar de ello pero algún día tendrás que afrontarlo, cambiando de tema háblanos de tus amigos- De eso si podía hablar tranquilamente.

-No sé por dónde empezar, ellos son en verdad únicos cada uno es tan distinto pero a la vez somos algo parecidos es lo más valioso que deje allá- Seguiríamos en contacto pero sé que no sería lo mismo.

-Parecen ser buenos amigos ¿Por qué ellos no vinieron contigo? No nos digas esto no es lo suyo- La verdad no lo sé, jamás les pregunte si quería venir conmigo solo les dije y fue todo.

-Eso no lo sé, pero parece que jamás les interesó esto así que por eso yo estoy aquí y ellos allá, pero es lo de menos, pero en serio son buenos sujetos estoy seguro que si los conocieran se llevarían muy bien- Igual éramos tan diferentes entre todos por eso sé que se llevarían tan bien.

-Espero algún día puedas traerlos para conocerlos enserio nos agradaría pero ahora debemos irnos a descansar, tenemos que madrugar y no creo que puedas ponerte al corriente con sueño- Esta sería mi nueva vida, había comenzado de la mejor manera conociéndolos a ellos.

* * *

 _Horas después de ¿Solo primos?_

* * *

Era algo nuevo regresar aquí sé que había estado aquí ocho años pero ahora regresaba con ellos, esta vez los chicos accedieron a venir conmigo sería algo nuevo estar con ellos pero sé que sería lo mejor de lo que antes fue pero ahora primero lo primero, tenía que presentarlos con unos sujetos.

-Manfredi, Johnson regrese- No sé cuánto tiempo exacto había estado fuera, para mí fue una eternidad con lo de Espiráculo, ahora se que tenia que entrenar mejor para un obstáculo de ese modo.

-¡Skipper! Parece que fue una eternidad el tiempo que estuviste fuera, nos enteramos de lo que sucedió, nos alegra mucho que estés bien y aquí de regreso con nosotros- A mí también me alegraba estar de vuelta.

-Lo sé, para mí también lo fue y lo ocurrido ni se diga enserio que fue un gran reto que creí no podía pasar pero por suerte ya estoy aquí con ustedes y no vine solo, chicos adelante- Sabia que se llevarían más que bien.

-¿Son ellos? Un gusto conocerlos Skipper nos ha contado algunas cosas de ustedes y nos alegra por fin conocerlos- También en el camino a los chicos les hable de ellos ahora seríamos todos nosotros.

-Si igual Skipper nos habló de ustedes teníamos muchas ganas de conocerlos y espero logremos llevarnos muy bien- Sé que así seria, aunque por ahora no nos podríamos ver mucho porque ellos debían comenzar su entrenamiento.

-Pero claro que nos llevaremos bien, tienen mucho que aprender de aquí pero nosotros les ayudaremos nada que nosotros no podamos resolver- Lo mismo hicieron conmigo me ayudaron bastante.

-En serio les agradecemos esta bienvenida tan cálida, nosotros también estaremos para ustedes por cualquier cosa- Definitivamente ellos se llevarían muy bien, de eso no había la menor duda.

-Oye Skipper ven tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte- Johnson me llevo hacia afuera mientras los chicos se quedaron con Manfredi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Creí que sabias todo lo que paso con Espiráculo- Pero bueno si tenias sus dudas quien era yo para negarme a contestarle.

-No, se todo de eso pero lo que quiero saber es otra cosa ¿La volviste a ver? Ya sabes a la chica de la que nunca nos contaste mucho- No quería hablar de eso después de lo que ha pasado enserio no quiero.

-Si la volví a ver, antes de que vuelvas a preguntar algo lo hice le dije todo las cosas empezaron entre nosotros pero como te dije jamás funcionaria, todo termino mal no quiero seguir hablando de eso- Solo hace unas horas me fui.

-Si algo ocurrió pero no funciono creo que no es la indicada para ti amigo, pero no te desanimes ya llegara alguien más y mejor solo espera- Dudo que eso pudiera llegar a pasar.

-Pues la estaré esperando- Solo le seguí la corriente era mejor que piense que le haré caso a que sepa que jamás pasara nadie más llegara y si llega a hacerlo puede que ni siquiera la acepte.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Quise que vieran como fue que Skipper los conoció y un poco de como los demás los conocieron, ellos sabían mucho pero no todo como pudieron ver además tratare de ponerlos en otros capítulos, ya que así lo quisieron, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¿Qué otra duda, situación o evento quieren que explique? Me gustaría saber que quisieran saber para publicarlo y no dejar dudas, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14 Juntos

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento subirlo algo tarde pero sucede que no tenía para nada listo el capítulo, no se me ocurrió ninguna duda o aclaración así que tuve que leer de nuevo la segunda parte para ver que podía hacer al final aclaración del capítulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 14: Juntos.**

* * *

 _En más que primos._

* * *

El día no parecía nada prometedor, era tan monótono como cualquier otro día ¿Qué puedo decir de esto? Es la mala suerte que tengo que siempre he tenido digo ¿Por qué hago todo esto? Mentir y engañar a las personas es algo muy simple, es lo único en lo que soy buena lo único que me ayuda a mantenerme a salvo.

Crecer sin padres puede ser considerado la peor de las desgracias pero no lo es, lo peor es tener que aprender desde muy joven a sobrevivir tuve que olvidarme de los grandes placeres de la vida y aprender a vivir sin ellos, ahora puedo hacerlo sin sentirme obligada no sé si esto es realmente vivir o solo respirar.

Podía seguir meditando esto por unas horas más todo esto pero alguien me estaba llamando ¿Ahora qué? No podían llamar en peor momento pero no podía hacer nada el trabajo es el trabajo.

-Hola ¿Sofía? No recuerdo muy bien pero sí que me costó trabajo contactarte- ¿Cómo tenía mi número? Lo peor es que quería.

-Si soy Sofía, pero antes que nada me gustaría saber con quién tengo el gusto de hablar- Si quería alfo tenía que saber quién me lo estaba pidiendo y sobre todo que me pediría.

-Claro, mi nombre es Hans pero dejando a un lado las presentaciones quisiera contratarte para un trabajo no muy grande y buena paga sé que eres especialista en el engaño y necesitamos a alguien como tú- Si tenía mi muy pequeña fama.

-Desde luego que quiere eso pero necesitaré muchos más detalles al respecto, así que si me haría el favor de decirme que es lo que necesita que haga- Y lo haré terminaré el trabajo y continuar.

-Quisiera que mejor nos viéramos en persona mi socio insiste en que sea así, por seguridad además de darle muy bien los detalles de esto para que sea exitoso su trabajo- No quería tener que tratar mucho con estos sujetos.

-Creo que no hay otra alternativa que reunirme con ustedes en persona, usted ponga el lugar sea donde sea pero trate de que sea rápido- No me gusta perder mi tiempo de esta manera.

-Sera lo más rápido posible créame nosotros también queremos que esto sea pronto ¿Tiene donde anotar? Apunte- Escribía la dirección con detenimiento sea lo que quieren estos sujetos sé que no será nada bueno, pero nunca lo es.

Debo ir lo más rápido posible, perder el tiempo no es algo que me guste hacer, mientras caminaba me preguntaba a quien tendría que engañar y de qué forma lo haría, desde luego nada amoroso en verdad soy pésima para fingir que estoy enamorada de alguien, el amor está ahí pero no para mí.

Estaba por llegar el lugar no era de mi agrado al contrario, pero aquí es donde me habían dicho que viniera espero sea un trabajo sencillo y rápido no me gusta estar mucho tiempo fingiendo que alguien me agradaba así que lo terminaría lo más pronto posible.

-Vaya que eres rápida, soy con quien hablaste hace unas horas ven sígueme mi socio nos está esperando- Con solo verlo sabía que el trabajo en verdad era sucio veré de que trata y si puedo con ellos lo haré sin ninguna objeción.

* * *

 _Después de derrotar a Espiráculo._

* * *

-Sofía- Estaba impaciente por verlo, pensé por un segundo que lo había perdido solo pude alcanzar a ver a Marlene salir pero enseguida me acerque a él, lo agrade lo más cuidadosamente posible.

-Te ves muy mal creo que lo mejor es que descanses un poco más- Creo que los golpes lo hacían ver así, en verdad que tuvo mucha suerte.

-Estoy bien, he estado así más veces de las que puedo contar pero dime ¿Tu como estas?- Estaba mucho mejor que él puedo asegurarlo, pero nunca estuve en una situación así.

-Debo decir que todo esto fue interesante, jamás he estado tan asustada en mi vida como lo estuve en ese momento, pero no te preocupes ya paso- Yo no huiría de esto, es lo que le gusta hacer ¿Por qué no apoyarlo en todo?

-Lamento todo lo que sucedió supongo que las situaciones de alto riesgo me buscan sin razón, tienes algunos rasguños en verdad lo siento- Si los tenia pero no era nada grave no como él.

-No son nada en verdad ni siquiera se sienten, creo que tu segundo nombre bien podía ser peligro porque enserio por lo que me has contado te sucede todo el tiempo- Skipper empezó a acariciar en donde estaban vendados los rasguños.

-Podría ser, es gracioso como solo a nosotros nos sucede pero nada con lo que no podamos ¿Puedo decirte algo?- ¿Por qué me pedía permiso para decirme algo? Si quería hacerlo que lo hiciera.

-No tienes que pedirme permiso Skipper jamás lo has hecho no lo hagas ahora, dime- Hubo una ligera sonrisa por su parte pero solo unos segundos después se puso serio como de costumbre.

-Sentí en verdad tanto miedo, era extraño me he enfrentado a la muerte tantas veces que el miedo dejo de estar pero por alguna razón el miedo volvió en verdad no sabía lo que pasaría estaba aterrado como un niño- Yo igual estaba aterrada pero yo jamás me acostumbraría a sentir miedo.

-No está mal sentir miedo de vez en cuando, el miedo era parte de mi antes siempre tenía miedo tienes suerte de no tenerlo Skipper- Antes de todo esto era controlada por el miedo.

-Pero no entendía porque tenía miedo no era por mí, sabía que mi capacidad de supervivencia me ayudaría ¿Por qué sentir miedo? Entonces entendí que era por ti tenía miedo de que algo te pasara por mi culpa de que no estuviera aquí como ahora lo estas- Debí admitirlo yo temía no volver a verlo.

-Igual sentía miedo, digo podías morir me sentía demasiado culpable porque sabes que tuve mucho que ver yo estaba ayudando a Espiráculo y casi mueres por su culpa- No podía evitar tener esta culpa por eso.

-No tienes la culpa de nada, no lo ayudaste en nada además tengo entendido que me salvaste la vida en una ocasión pocos pueden decir eso, pero quiero decirte esto para que no dudes ni un segundo de lo importante que eres para mí- Jamás podría dudar de eso, me lo ha demostrado.

-No podría dudar de ti, no soportas la traición yo llegue con mentiras se podía decir que te traicione, pensé que me odiarías pero no lo hiciste al contrario supiste entenderme y eso de ti es mucho- Lo que más me alegraba es que no me odiaba.

-¿Odiarte? Esa idea cruzó por mi mente en cuanto me entere de todo pero no pude me odie por no poder odiarte como era debido pero enseguida entendí porque no podía odiarte y creerme jamás lo haría- Aquella vez creí perderlo.

-Enserio perdón por todas las mentiras no me ha sido fácil todo esto, no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me importe siempre me mantuve encerrada para que no me doliera perder a las personas pero tenían que llegar ustedes- Ahora amo a este hombre y siento un cariño enorme por los otros.

-Sé que no te es fácil, no me has contado mucho de ti sé que no te debe ser fácil hacerlo y no te pido que me cuentes todo ahora solo que cuando te sientas en confianza lo hagas, te agradezco mucho que llegaras a mi vida, no creí que fuera posible- Siempre huía de los sentimientos pero finalmente me atraparon.

-Pronto sabrás todo solo me cuesta decirlo porque hacerlo es recordarlo y para nada me gusta eso, yo te agradezco a ti que llegaras después de todo fuiste tú quien llego a rescatarme ¿Qué es lo imposible?- ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado aquí hablando?

-Sé que pronto lo sabré tenemos tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, bueno no te podía dejar ahí jamás lo haría y fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, como tú sabes en verdad pase mucho tiempo queriendo a Marlene pensé que me moriría queriéndola, pero tu hiciste que eso cambiara que me liberará de ese sentimiento- Solo se cansó de esperar y llegue yo.

-Tenemos toda una vida para eso Skipper, sé que tu código de caballero impediría dejar a una dama en apuros pero lo hiciste de la mejor manera y me sostuviste antes de caer, no hice nada Skipper uno se cansa de esperar y el sentimiento no es el mismo solo llegue en el momento adecuado- Y Skipper también lo hizo.

-Nunca te dejaré caer Sofía, claro que hiciste algo no sé como pero me atrapaste y sé que jamás me dejarás escapar eres valiente y sé que nada te detendrá, mucho menos esto- No me detendré, tiene la razón.

-No espero que lo hagas sé que no será fácil lo digo por ambos nuestros caracteres no son de lo mejor pero sé que a pesar de todos los problemas que podamos tener los afrontaremos juntos- Ya superamos esto ¿Por qué lo demás no?

-Como lo has notado no soy nada bueno en esto del amor, así que puede que mis errores en verdad sean muy estúpidos pero te prometo que haré todo lo necesario para que esto continúe- Ninguno de los dos sabe de esto.

-No sé si lo has notado pero yo tampoco sé nada de esto, tú tienes un poco más de experiencia que yo eres mi primer novio la primera persona a la que amo de esta forma así que en verdad tratare de no arruinarlo- Quiero que funcione esto.

-¿En verdad? ¿Soy tu primer novio? No te enojes pero en verdad no puedo creerte pero mírate eres muy hermosa no dudo que hubiera chicos pretendiéndote y que no aceptaras a ninguno- No parece tan increíble había más chicas así no soy la única.

-Si lo eres no deberías sorprenderte claro que los hubo no te voy a negar eso pero nunca les hice caso tenia cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar como para fijarme en ellos ¿Qué me dices de ti?- Yo nunca use a alguien pero no sé de él.

-Entonces yo fui mucho más fuerte que esos asuntos importantes, de mí tampoco hay mucho que decir solo dos novias y una de ellas fue mi propia prima entonces no tienes que ponerte celosa- ¿Celosa? Claro que no, eso jamás.

-Lo fuiste digo lograste llamar mi atención era bastante para mí, jamás me pondría celosa porque simplemente soy yo la que ahora te tiene y no te dejaré ir para darle la oportunidad a alguien más- Aunque sería difícil porque sé que él jamás me dejaría ir.

-Creo que fuiste tú quien logro llamar mi atención, me sorprendió mucho cuando estábamos discutiendo aquel día y de la nasa me besaste no conozco a nadie que hace eso, lo mismo opino aunque ya me dejas más tranquilo- No puedo creer que dijera eso, me río cada vez que lo recuerdo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Solo fue un impulso eso creí yo pero creo que ya me tenías tan atrapada que me fue imposible no querer besarte aquella vez, sé que tu si eres celoso pero no debes preocuparte por nada- No había razones para hacerlo los únicos amigos que tengo son los suyos.

-Al principio también creí que fue un impulso corresponderte el beso pero sé que en verdad quería hacerlo, soy solo un poco celoso nada malo pero sé que contigo no tendré esa clase de problemas- Un problema menos con el cual lidiar.

-Al principio pensamos demasiadas cosas lo cierto es que no sabemos lo que realmente sucedió solo paso y estoy muy feliz por ello, espero jamás tener esa clase de problemas contigo- Porque enserio no sabría qué hacer.

-Me alegra que haya sucedido es increíble como de la nada llegaste, no puedo prometer que esto será perfecto porque sé que no pero mientras pueda te haré feliz- Mi vida nunca fue muy feliz que digamos muy poco en verdad y él lo sabía.

-No puedo prometer que todo será felicidad puede que incluso te haga daño pero ten por seguro que siempre lo intentaré una y mil veces hasta que funcione- Me acerque a él tome su barbilla y le di un corto beso.

-Disculpen la interrupción pero el paciente debe descansar, mañana podrás visitarlo- Creo que la hora de visita acabo.

-Parece que debes irte, me gustaría quedarme a charlar un rato contigo lo bueno es que no creo que tarden mucho en darme de alta para poder irme, ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?- Por desgracia debo irme pero siempre estaré con él.

-Siempre- Él solo me mostró su sonrisa, amaba esa sonrisa ¿Alguna vez me cansaré de esa sonrisa? Comencé a caminar hasta la salida pero antes de salir devolví mi mirada hacia él, igual le sonreí una sonrisa que nunca cree tener.

Justo cuando salí me quede ahí, era grandioso como cambiaban las cosas de un momento a otro, como una persona puede hacerlo, no sé qué pasaría con nosotros en adelante sé que vendrían demasiadas cosas buenas y malas pero estaríamos juntos, pese a todo lo estaremos eso sí puedo asegurarlo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Sé que esto no parece una duda, no lo es, es una aclaración de esto porque muestras leía me di cuenta que del final me salte hasta la boda y no quedo muy definido como es que inicio la relación solo de repente puse hasta que se casan entonces quedo un espacio en blanco ahí, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¿Qué otra duda, situación o evento quieren que explique? Me gustaría saber que quisieran saber para publicarlo y no dejar dudas, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


End file.
